A Spider's Misery
by Vidgealz C Valvatore
Summary: Misery can go to anyone. But do they deserve it? According to Claude Faustus, no one does. Not even a demon. With the loss of both of their beloved families, Claude and Sebastian plan to go to war against Lucifer for revenge. But will they actually succeed or will they drop at his feet just like every other demon who defy him? You don't like this? Don't read. May have romance.
1. Chap 1 The misery of Claude

A Spider's misery

**Disclaimer:** We _**all**_ know that **Kuroshitsuji** _does __**not**_ belong to _me_ **AT ALL! **The anime belongs to the rightful creator and owner of Kuroshitsuji.

_Everyone knows this_**. **It's that obvious.

Now with that over, we can begin. Let us begin our journey in A Spider's misery**.**

**Warning: **Claude may be a _bit_ ooc, I'm not sure. Sebastian as well. This event happened before Claude made a contract with Alois.

* * *

_**Misery**_

It is defined as: _A state or feeling of great distress or discomfort of mind or body. _It's a terrible thing to experience. No one should ever have to go through such a terrible thing, even if you are a demon. At least, that's what Claude Faustus thinks. Why? Well, Claude is feeling the very exact word that was mentioned earlier. He is in a state of misery.

You see, Claude was already there. Before he made a contract with Alois Trancy, he was already in a world of misery. Now, let me explain. When you are in the underworld (which is another term for hell), you are **supposed** to be tortured. It's basically _law_ down there to be tortured. However, Claude is a demon, not just some random soul. The soul of a being who has sinned without shame or remorse is to be damned forever in the Underworld and forced into an afterlife of despair, unless proven that one has seen the light and will follow the path of The Creator (God). If you are a Demon, you are free to roam around the underworld and Earth as much as you please. However there are reasons why a demon would be tortured there. Due to Satan being ruler of hell, that reason can be _anything_. He could torture you for going against his order, for making him angry, or just for the heck of because he's bored. Heck, he'd even torture you for walking 3 steps out of your house. This is where Claude first started sinking into a pool of misery.

* * *

_Flash Back: 18 – 20 years ago (In __**Hell**__)_

_ Claude was walking towards Lord Lucifer's Mansion calmly and stoic as ever. One would say he looked like he doesn't care. At least that's what it looks like on the outside of him. The inside was a totally different subject. In a loss for words, he was confused if not curious. '_Lord Lucifer never calls me unless I am being sent on a mission or an errand. Perhaps he's sending me to capture someone for his amusement.' _Claude cringed at the thought mentally. No one was ever the same after being Lucifer's entertainment toy. The last person that was his source for amusement didn't wake up from it until 2 weeks ago. Claude would have been able to take it if it weren't for the fact that the last person's torture happened __300 years ago__. What ever happened to the last guy, Claude sure did not want to have to go through it either. Lucifer was a __**very**__ sadistic being. Claude was pulled from his thoughts as he reached Lord Lucifer's Mansion._

_ As Claude stepped inside of his lord's home, he took notice of the mansion. Of course, his lord loves the color black. Which means everything in his home was black. From the curtains on his window, to the carpet on his floor. Everything except the walls, the ceiling, and the kitchen and bathroom tile floor. Those were either white or gray. However, as soon as Claude stepped foot inside of the mansion, his ability level dropped considerably. He felt weaker, enough to make him pass out. His vision blurred a little, and suddenly felt very dizzy. But Claude continued to press on to where he is to wait for his lord. No matter how ill he felt, his lord always came first. However, this didn't prevent him from knowing something bad was going to happen. He was pulled from his worried thoughts by his master's voice and presence. "_Ah, hello there Claude Faustus. It's so nice of you to come at my call. Such a loyal demon you are." _came the deep and 'caring' voice of Lord Lucifer himself as he smiled so innocently. A smile that made Claude shiver a little. "_Yes, my Lord. You have summoned me_?" replied the spider demon as he looked into his king's eyes. His eyes were blacker than darkness. His skin as pale as snow. His long raven hair in a loose ponytail in the back of his head. His body build was like Claude's, if not buffer. He was a rather tall demon, but only a little bit taller than Claude. As always, he wore black Japanese robes and black pants. "_Yes, indeed I did summon you. Do you wish to know why_?" said the king of hell, as he sat down on one of his black leather couches. Claude didn't need to answer, it was obvious he was going to tell him anyway. "_Well, you see Claude, I am dreadfully bored. I desire entertainment to kill off my boredom._" Claude seemed rather confused. If the lord was bored, then why didn't he find a demon to have 'fun' with? Unless he's sending him out to capture one. Perhaps that was it. "Do you desire for me to find you someone to amuse you, my lord?" asked Claude as he guest at the reason why he was summoned. However, the answer was something very different. "No, that won't be necessary. You see, that's where __**you**__ come in." replied Lord Lucifer. A wave of shock smashed it's way into Claude as the answer began to sink in. '_He doesn't mean…' _but he didn't get to finish his thoughts as he was punched in the stomach by another demon. It was a rather powerful punch, because it was strong enough to send him flying across the front room to crash against a wall and fall on the black carpet. Not to mention he was coughing up blood. Why? Why he of all the demons was chosen for this? Claude was disoriented as he tried to get up. But with the ability level low as well as his energy, he couldn't. His vision was fading in and out as well as his hearing. He couldn't make out who the demon was that attacked him, but it was a male most definitely. 'Who is he?' As Claude laid on the floor semi – conscious, he listened to what his cruel lord and the mystery demon was saying. "What is it my lord wishes for me to do with him?" asked the demon. 'He… sounds familiar, but I… can't remember his name.' Claude thought. However that was his last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Lucifer's reply. "_Do what you please, but keep him alive. Make sure it's entertaining as you promised,Michaelis._" Michaelis… Sebastian Michaelis. And with that statement, Claude's question was answered._

* * *

End of Flash back – Back to the present (Planet **E****a****r****t****h**)

Claude decided to stop his memories there. What happened to him after he woke up was torturous. He'd rather forget what happened. His torture was worse than the last person who was Lucifer's entertainment. He was fortunate he woke up with in the same year. He was bruised badly, a few broken bones here and there, and panting, but he was alive. It seemed ever since he was summoned to be tortured, he's been called back more and more for the same thing. Sometimes it would go on for weeks without break. He could never sleep, for every time he tries he ends up waking up with a shout and sweating because of his nightmares of being tortured even worse than what Sebastian did the first time. Not to mention his body hasn't healed from the first torture session, or any of the other sessions. To make a long story short, he was mentally and physically exhausted. He can't take any more of these torture sessions.

Speaking of torture sessions, he's in one right now.

Claude is lying on a steel table in an abandoned ware house with his hands bound above his head while strapped to the table, and his legs strapped to the table as well. He has purple – blackish bruises, bleeding whip marks, gapping stab wounds, and freshly made claw marks all over his torso and arms. His black pants weren't torn that bad, but he had the same wounds on his legs just like his torso and arms, but not so many. Blood trickled down his head almost like a river as he panted from screaming for so long. It seems his tormentor, Sebastian Michaelis, is have fun… yet again.

"I am very grateful that Lord Lucifer has giving me permission to torture you whenever I feel like it. It's a great stress reliever, especially when you have a contract with a person like Ciel Phantomhive. That boy can be very irritating. Sometimes, I wish I could just…" Sebastian stopped speaking for a moment to think. Then he picked up a silver kitchen ware knife, and stabbed Claude in the stomach. Claude's golden eyes widen in shock as he let out a blood curdling scream as the new pain sprouted across his body from the new wound in his stomach.

"… Stab him in the stomach. You know what I mean, right?" said Sebastian as he smirked evilly.

Claude couldn't take this anymore. Sebastian has been torturing him for 2 weeks straight. His body is sore and bleeding; he hasn't healed not once, and hasn't gotten any rest in 18 – 20 years.

"Sebastian… please, stop." His voice sounded weak, but can you really expect it to be strong and firm with the state his body and mind is in?

Sebastian almost laughed at how weak Claude had become, but he held it in. He decided to spare what little pride Claude had left. "Oh? And why should I do that? We have only been doing this for 14 days since your last break...which was a day ago." Sebastian said as if his favorite toy was being taken away from him. He even had a fake sad facial expression. Claude was on the verge of losing consciousness. With his eyes half lidded, he spoke "Michaelis… I..I beg of you to… have mercy on… me, please."begged Claude. He can't take it anymore. He can't sleep. He can't think. What more do they want from him?

Sebastian took Claude's plea into consideration. After debating with himself, he spoke "I suppose I should stop for today. I do need to check on the Manor. Your free for now. However…" Sebastian grabbed a needle that was filled with a pinkish-purplish liquid inside of it. "I noticed that you have nightmares whenever you sleep. So since I will be gone for a while, I'll just put you to sleep. This should last up to 4 weeks. Enough time for me to fix any disaster the servants have made and for you…" Sebastian leaned in close to Claude's ear to whispered, "… to have as many **nightmares** as you want." He said with a chuckle as evil as Lucifer himself.

Claude eyes widen as he just realized what he just got himself into. But before he could protest, he felt a prickle at his neck and something being pushed in. The effects of the drug started instantly. As his mind began to fog and his vision began to blur, he noticed Sebastian leaving. But he couldn't say anything, the drug depleted any and almost all of Claude's energy, causing him to feel fatigued. He lifted his head up off the table to try and look around, but his head felt too heavy to keep it up long enough. He only lifted his head up a few centimeters before it fell back down on the steel table against his will. His vision began to fade to black. But before he slipped into his torturous slumber/ coma for four weeks, the last thing he heard from Sebastian was "I'll return in 4 weeks to continue my lovely game I seemed to have gotten attached to. Good night Claude, have _pleasant_ dreams". With a chuckle of amusement, he opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind him as he made his way to the Phantomhive Manor. After Claude heard a click of the lock on the door, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his vision turned completely black as he fell into a deep coma filled with torturous dreams that are of horrifying scenes and despair.

Misery: _A state or feeling of great distress or discomfort of mind or body._

Claude Faustus knows everything about misery. How? He's going through it _right now_.

* * *

This story has been a killer.

R&R, please.

Vidgealz ^_^


	2. Chap 2 Claude Nightmare A war ?

A Spider's misery.

**Disclaimer:** Same as Chapter 1. I DO NOT OWN/ I DID NOT CREATE KUROSHITSUJI!

You should know this by now. If you don't, shame on you. XD But seriously, I have no claim of Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form. With that said…._again_, let us continue our journey in A Spider's misery.

**Warning:** This may turn into a Claude x Hannah and Sebastian x ? chapter story, I'm not sure. The hint is in the story on who Sebastian was with. Also, this…

"My name is Vidgealz" = Speaking

'_My name is Vidgealz_'= _Thoughts __Italic_

My name is Vidgealz = Narrating

This is changed slightly when in a dream or flash back

"My name is Vidgealz"_= Speaking_

'My name is Vidgealz'Thoughts

_My name is Vidgealz = Narrating __ Italic_

Loud panting, begging, pleading, whimpers of pain, and blood splattering screams of agony can be heard from the abandoned ware house where Claude resided in. It has been 3 days since Sebastian put him to sleep. His body smothered in a sheet of sweat, deep open wounds, scars, bruises, and a pool of dark crimson blood. Trembling with fear and excruciating pain, Claude lays helplessly on the cold steel table, unable to awaken from his torturous state of mind. With his eyes shut tight in pain as tears trickled down his face, he continues his unwanted journey in his unwanted nightmare. However, this nightmare seems different from the one's he usually gets. This one featured a familiar lavender haired female demon and her 3 purple haired sons. Or should I say his _wife_ and their _triplet sons_.

_**Claude's Nightmare (Hell)**_

_ Claude was smashed into the ground by 3 of Lucifer's strongest men, making a crater where he lays. Claude jumped back up on his feet to regroup himself from the hard impact. His shirt is torn and tattered, revealing his smooth, blood and dirt stained muscular upper body and toned biceps. _**'**I'm out numbered. They're too strong for me to handle on my own, but I won't let them harm my family. I promised them I would prevent that at all cost, and I tend to keep it.**'**_ With that in his mind, Claude sprinted forward with golden knives in hand and began to attack the 3 demons that dared to try and harm his family. With every demon he took down, 3 appeared in their place. Claude's is losing energy and strength with each wound given to him by his enemies, but Claude never gave up. He promised his family as well as himself that he would protect them, and he is a man of his word. Claude scanned his surrounding to see what he's up against. He was surrounded by demons. Some were weaker than him, some were as strong as him, and some were stronger than him. _

_He doesn't know how much longer he can last, but he would rather die than see his beloved and their children parish by the hands of these monsters. And so, he continued to fight. _

_ Claude stabbed a brown haired demon in the head and again in the stomach. Blood spilled out of the brown haired enemy and he collapsed on the ground dead. As soon as Claude readied himself for another attack, three blonde haired demons rushed forward with their weapons out. Claude saw them out of the corner of his eye and threw 3 golden knives at them. 2 of the knives speared right in the head of the first two demons, the last knife was lunged into the heart of the last blonde demon, killing all of them on impact. _

_Five more came out, but each from a different direction. The first one came from his right and was also the nearest. The first demon tried to strike at Claude with his bare fist, but he ducked and punched the silver haired demon in the stomach with all his might, making him fall to his knees and hold his injured stomach as he coughed up blood. He passed out from blood loss. The second demon came from behind him, and tried to leg sweep him. But the spider demon jumped and landed on top of the light brown haired demons leg with as much pressure as possible. The Light brown hair demon yelled in agony as his leg snapped in 3 different areas from Claude landing on it. _

_The 3__rd __demon jumped on Claude's back and began to use his claws to stab and scratch at his back. Claude yelled a little and grimaced from the pain and flipped the gray haired demon of his back, which made him land on the silver haired demon in a crash of bodies and limbs. Claude had a deep stab wound in the middle of his back. The 3__rd__ demon must have used enough strength to stab him from the back and make his fist appear through his stomach. Claude began to cough up blood like a water faucet, but he would not give in. With blood running down his mouth, he continued his battle. The last two demons ambushed him from behind. _

_The black haired one tackled him to the ground while the red haired one pulled out a black sword. Claude fought with the black haired demon. He kicked the black haired demon off of him and stood up. He ran up to the black haired demon and with a golden knife stabbed him in the head. The body collapsed to the ground with a thud. As he was catching his breath from his little fight with the black haired demon, he was unaware of the red haired demon sneaking up behind him._

_With inhumane speed, the red headed demon ran up behind Claude and with all his strength stabbed him in the back. Making the sword enter through his back and exit out of his chest, barely missing his heart. Claude screamed with blood pouring out of his mouth. The red headed demon smirk at the pain Claude was in. "Did you really think you could disobey Lord Lucifer's command and get away with it? He ordered you to kill your family and you refused. Now you pay the price." said the red haired demon. Love was not allowed in hell. It was never heard of for a demon to love another being since they were the embodiment of sin. But Claude found love in his beloved wife, and had children of his own. When Lucifer ordered him to kill them off, he refused. He would never kill what he loved. No matter who told him too. __**'**__It's all my fault my family is in this situation. I should have tried harder to prevent Lucifer from knowing about this. Now they're in danger of death. But I will not allow them to harm what I love.__**'**__ With a new set of determination, Claude began to push the sword out of his body. The red haired demon was surprised and shocked to see Claude still fighting back, even with all of those wounds that covered his body. "I refused to kill the one's I love, and I won't let you, Lucifer, or anyone else harm them. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect them!" Claude pushed the entire sword out of his body and with lightning speed, grabbed the sword from the stunned demons hands and swiftly stabbed him in the stomach. The Red headed demon collapsed on his back and gasp for air. Then suddenly, began to laugh. At first, Claude thought the demon lost what little sanity he had, but then he noticed the demon was looking behind him. The demon took his last breath and died smiling. Claude decided to look behind him to see what that lunatic found so comical, but his eyes widened at the sight. _

_There stood 4 other demons that were holding his family as a hostage. His wife was beaten from head to toe. But as Claude look at her dress, he noticed she was bleeding from beneath it. His 3 sons were far from better. All three sons were bleeding from their mouth and stomachs with bruises all over them. The demons were basically carrying them since they were unconscious. And amongst the demons was the one and only Lord Lucifer, who had a large smirk on his face. Claude was furious with Lucifer, the other demons, but mostly at himself. He promised them that he would protect them from harm, he promised! But he didn't hold up to his word, and now they're injured and on the brink of death. He was beyond pissed with Lucifer's little game. This needs to end now! _"Lucifer! Let them go! Your battle isn't with them, it's withme."_ Claude stated with anger and hatred in each word. Lucifer seemed amused at this little display of bravery. _"Don't worry Claude, you will see your beloved wife and children set free soon. But first thingsfirst."

_With speed of the fastest being alive, he appeared in front of Claude and punched him in the stomach. Claude screamed in pain and fell to the ground. His saw black dots in his vision but ignored it as he tried to stand up. Suddenly he felt himself be gripped around his neck tightly and lifted from the ground just to be smashed back into it over and over again. Soon, Claude stopped struggling with the grip around his throat. He was dizzy, his vision was blurred a bit, and his whole body was in pain. Claude was thrown into everything that Lucifer spotted. Houses, Walls, doors, roofs, the ground, etc. When Lucifer finally slammed him on the ground and didn't pick him back up, Claude was bleeding everywhere. His head, arms, stomach, mouth, chest, back, and legs were bleeding pools of blood from the deep wounds in them. He was then roughly grabbed by the back of his neck and lifted up to face Lucifer. "_Claude, I'm disappointed in you. You never disobeyed me for any reason. And to come to find out you did this for **love** is a disgrace to all of demon kind. But do not fret spider, I will make an example out of you. That way, we won't have this problem again."_ stated Lucifer with a smile that could fool anyone. He slammed Claude back down on the ground and ordered another demon to hold him there. _"Lift his head up, he must see this."_ Lucifer said. The demon obeyed and roughly lifted Claude's head off the ground. Claude could do nothing but watch. He was too tired, too injured, …too weak. Lucifer grabbed one of his sons by the head and shoved him to the ground. It was Timber. _"There are 4 lessons you will learn today, Claude." _Lucifer grabbed Timber by his hair and lifted his head up. With his free hand, he took out a black sword with a silver handle on it and puts it to Timbers throat. "_Lesson number one: Never stand against your king."_ When he said that, he roughly slit Timber's throat. Making blood pour out of his throat like a waterfall. _"NO!"_ Claude began to struggle to get up and run to his family, but the demon on top of him would not let him move no matter how much he tried. Tears began to form in Claude's eyes. His family he loved so much is dying slowly right in front of him, and he's too helpless to stop it. Lucifer continued his __**lessons. **_"Lesson number two:Never disobey your king."_ He took his sword and went over to Thompson. He stabbed his sword in Thompson's stomach. _"PLEASE STOP!"_ Claude pleaded and struggled, but to no prevail. Lucifer went to lesson three. _"Lesson number three: Do not disgrace my race ever again."_ He took his sword and made his way over to Canterbury. He raised his sword and swiftly lunged it into Canterbury's head. _"PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, STOP!"_ Claude yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. All three of his sons are now dead. The only person left is… _'Oh no. Please not her!'_ Claude thought. Lucifer continued on to his last lesson. _"Lesson number four. This is your last one."_ He walks over to his wife and throws her on the ground. Her chest facing upwards. Lucifer took his sword and raised it high above Hannah's heart. _"Lesson number four. There is no such thing as love for any demon in Hell."_ With that stated, he was about to bring his sword down before Claude spoke up. _"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I BEG OF YOU! I AM PLEADING FOR YOU TO NOT DO THIS! PLEASE, SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT. I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY, ANYTHING YOU WISH! JUST PLEASE, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"_ Claude was on the brink of tears. He just couldn't lose his wife. He's lost Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber. If he loses Hannah, he may lose his sanity. Lucifer looked at Claude as if he was in thought. With a smile on his face, he answered with one. _"…No"_ and swiftly stabbed Hannah in the heart. _"HANNAAAAH!"_ His voice echoed. Claude couldn't hold it anymore. The tears began to fall from his eyes as he struggled and yelled to the top of his lungs. He broke his promise to his family. He was supposed to protect them at all cost, and he didn't do it. He failed. As he cried softly to himself, Lucifer spoke. _"Now that you know of these lessons, will you do the same ignorant acts again?"_. Claude had stopped crying and just looked at Lucifer. He was too depressed to stand against him anymore. He just lost everything he ever loved. With guilt weighing on his mind, heart, and soul, he answered with a monotone voice _"No.""No, what?"_ Lucifer insisted. _"No this will not happen again… Lord Lucifer."_ Claude said. He felt depressed. He felt great despair. He felt… broken. He is a shell of what he used to be. Lucifer must have been happy with his response because he smiled an actually happy one. _"Good to hear. Now this is the Faustus I know. Obedient and loyal.And as a reward for being a good little demon again, I will allow you to recover from today's events."_ He walked closer to Claude until he was a few inches from him. With Lucifer standing above Claude, he raised turn his sword spun it around so he would be holding the blade instead of the handle. Lucifer raised it up in the air and held it there in a striking position. _"Pleasant dreams Claude. I will see you when you wake up."_ And with that, Lucifer swung his sword down. The handle of the sword harshly connected with Claude's temple on the left side of his head. Claude's vision blurred quickly. His last thought was _"Hannah. My children. I have failed you all…I am so sorry."_ before his vision turned completely dark and he slipped into the black sea of unconsciousness._

_End of nightmare_

"C…de…"

"Cl…de. Wake …p"

"Claude."

"CLAUDE!"

Claude awoken from his face being slapped harshly, making his head snap to the left a little from the impact and leaving a red hand print in its place. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light in the abandoned ware house that was blaring down upon him. Once his vision cleared up and he adapted to the light, he moved his half lidded golden eyes slowly and rested them on the person who slapped him. He wasn't surprised to find Sebastian there, staring at him with such… worry? Concern?

'No, my eyes are playing tricks on me. I'm finally going delusional.' Claude thought as he continued to stare at his tormentor. "Claude, can you hear me?" Sebastian asked, feeling rather concerned for Claude's wellbeing. He knows he tortured him, but to what extent? Claude on the other hand thinks he's completely gone nuts. Sebastian doesn't care about him. This is just a trick for him to fall for. But Claude answered him anyway. "…Yes." He didn't miss how hoarse his voice is, and neither did Sebastian. 'Has it been 4 weeks already?' Claude thought. But before he could anything, he noticed Sebastian was… releasing him? And it seems he's in a rush as well. "We have to go before it's too late." said Sebastian as he finished unbinding his arms and legs, and started to help him sit up and stand up. Unfortunately, Claude wasn't able to hold his own weight due to the fact that he's been strapped to that table for 6 weeks, and almost fell on the ground. But Sebastian caught him and helped him back up to his feet. He place Claude's right arm over his shoulder behind his neck, while he wrapped his own left arm around Claude's waist to hold him up as they began to walk out of the ware house. It was midnight, the perfect time to move about undetected. Claude was confused. Wasn't Sebastian his tormentor a few minutes ago? Now he's helping him get out of his torture. What the hell is going on? Why is he being nice and caring all of a sudden? "Michaelis… why are you… helping me?" he asked. Just by speaking alone made him tired. "I never really wanted to hurt you, but it was the only option I had at the time. For that, I am sorry. But you are needed in this war Claude. Not only to fight for what we believe in, but to get revenge for what we lost. For who we lost… For who you and I both lost." Claude now understands what Sebastian is saying. He also understands the situation he was just in. Sebastian used the torture as a diversion, but for what? He will have to asked that later. But for now… "Who are we fighting against?" he asked. Sebastian looked Claude dead in the eye and spoke with seriousness "…Lucifer." With that said, Sebastian guided his way to The Phantomhive manor where Claude can recover from. It was a good thing it was past midnight, he didn't need the other servants knowing this. He opened a spare guest room on the east wing of manor. It was a good place to put Claude, no one went up there to the East wing. That's wear Sebastian's room is, so no one was aloud up there without Ciel's permission. "The only other person who was ever up here with Bocchan's permission was Mey-…" Sebastian stopped his thoughts there. He tries not to think of his beloved dead wife and unborn baby. Just like Claude, Sebastian also gets nightmares from such a traumatizing event. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. She's happy, smiling, laughing, everything Sebastian misses about her. 'I'm so sorry, my love. I failed you.' he thought with such pain to his heart. He continued to blame himself for her death. 'If only I tried hard-.' "Sebastian!" Said demon was pulled from his dark thoughts by Claude who whispered is name in a yelling way. Sebastian blinked to refocus his mind. "I seemed to have been too far into thought. Ah, here we are." Sebastian opened the door to the guest room, stepped inside, helped Claude sit on the bed gently, and closed the door behind them. Claude wanted to ask so many questions for he was still confused on the turn of events. However, Sebastian had other plans. He pulled the covers back and helped Claude lay down in between the bed and the sheets after taking his shoes off. He then pulled the covers back over Claude. Sebastian knows Claude is tired, he can tell by how his eyes have dark circles under them. From what Sebastian could see, Claude would need to sleep for at least 5 days. A week at maximum. He noticed Claude was constantly blinking. A little more than normal. It was obvious on what Claude was trying to do. He was stopping himself from sleeping. When you have nightmares, you don't really rest, you know. Sebastian sympathizes. He knows how it feels to be afraid to sleep at night. He's gone through it many times and he still does till this day. "Claude, I know you have nightmares. But you'll collapse from exhaustion if you don't rest." Even with Sebastian's reasoning, Claude still shook his head. He refused to go back to that hellish past of his. "No, I… don't want to… go back." he said. Sebastian knew this would happen which is why he came prepared. But he'll give him one last chance to go to sleep on his own. "Claude, I will have no choice but to force you into slumber if you don't go on your own." The spider demon didn't see the difference. Either way, he'll have that nightmare again. That terrible, horrible, evil nightmare. "I can't. It's too… much. Too many bodies, too much blood… too much pain. Please… don't make me go back. I beg of…you" Claude pleaded with Sebastian weakly. He seriously didn't want to go back to that nightmare. Sebastian sighed. He truly felt bad for Claude. But it looks like he has no choice. Sebastian reach inside of his butlers jacket an pulled out a syringe filled with the same substance that he used on him the last time. But this time he has just enough to make him sleep for at least 4 days. He was about to inject it into his neck but Claude grabbed his wrist weakly. "Sebastian, please don't do this. I can't take it anymore." he begged. He would have fought Sebastian if it weren't for his body being completely injured. He was too weak to even try. Just raising his hand depletes half of his energy. Sebastian gave him an apologetic look and took his hand from Claude's grasp gently. He then turned Claude's head to the side "Claude it's for your own good." and injected the substance from the syringe into his vain in his neck. The effects, once again, came instantly. His vision blurred greatly, and all sounds around him were fading. His eyes closed against his will. He's going to return back to that nightmare and relive it all over again. "Mich…aelis" he muttered sleepily. He couldn't fight the drug. It was impossible. So he gave up. The last thing he heard was "Do not fret Claude. I promise you, if your dreams become too painful for you, I will awaken you. When you awaken, I will answer whatever questions you have. In the meantime, good night Claude. I wish you many pleasant dreams." before he fell into the void of unconsciousness once again.

So, this was a rather long chapter. I didn't intend to do that. The idea's kept popping into my head and… whatever. I thank you all for reading the first chapter. If you are reading this, you have just completed the 2nd chapter. A war is created. Will they succeed? Who was Sebastian's beloved? How did Sebastian lose her and the unborn child? How do they plan on taking down Lucifer? Does Lucifer know? What was the purpose of Sebastian torturing Claude? Are they going to create an army or storm in there and kill Lucifer their selves? Why are Sebastian and Claude so darn sexy? Will I ever stop asking questions? We'll find this all out and more in Chapter 3. Here's a quick summary.

Chap 3: As Claude awakens from his slumber, he starts his quest to get answers from Sebastian. It seems Michaelis has been planning this for a while. Claude speaks about his dead family… or are they dead? But there is a twist in this. It seems a different supernatural race desires to join Claude and Sebastian in their quest even though they hate demons. And… Claude has a brother who's a shinigami?!

Your lazy author: Vidgealz C. Valvatore ^_^


	3. Chap 3 - Claude fury! Shinigami Brother

A Spider's misery.

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 2. I don't **own** nor have I **created** Kuroshitsuji in **any** **way, shape, or form.**

It would be so cool if I did though. I would have made billions. XD

**Thank you/wishes: **I would like to thank everyone for the views. You guys are truly awesome. I would also like to say **T.G.I.F** to those who go to school that read my story!

**Apologies:** I am sorry that this chapter is soooooooo late. High school really kills my free time! I'm sorry for the titles. The titles of the chapters are wrong. Chapter 1 was supposed to be named "The misery of Claude." The 2nd chapter was supposed to be named "Claude's nightmare, A war at hand." I am going to try naming these correctly, I also am sorry for putting up the same chapter twice and for all the grammar errors. **Warning: **Just in case you forgot…

"My name is Vidgealz" = Speaking

'_My name is Vidgealz' = Thoughts_

My name is Vidgealz = Narrating

This will slightly change when a dream or flash back occurs.

"My name is Vidgealz" = Speaking

'My name is Vidgealz' = Thoughts

_My name is Vidgealz = Narrating_

With that said, on with the show… or story.

The sun has risen in London. Everyone is out and about doing their daily routine. Kids in school learning new subjects while at the same time being bored to death. Women going shopping and gossiping amongst their friends about what their families did last night and comparing their husbands to one another. Men driving chariots throughout the leaf filled streets, doing business and what not. As the sun's rays glimmers off of the green beautiful grass and yellow, red, and orange leafs, it also begins to enter the window of a manor. A Phantomhive Manor to be exact.

Sebastian Michaelis began his daily routine at 5:30 in the morning. That is an insane time if you ask me. It's a good thing work isn't necessarily the reason for him to be up. He wasn't one to do work early, but the sun rise was such a beautiful thing to look at. With all the colors of the sky blending into one, it was truly a master piece. He just couldn't miss it. He didn't originally think that the sun rise was beautiful. He actually thought the night was the only beautiful part of a day. With the stars that shine in the dark blanket of the sky. The full moon was such a lovely touch to the darkness of the night. But it was his dead beloved that showed him that the night wasn't the only beautiful part of time. It was because of her that he began to love the sun rise as much as the night. Mey-rin always did make him think things twice. _'Mey-rin….'_ He thought sadly to himself as he closed his eyes to prevent any of his tears from escaping. But one of them fought their way through and trailed down the left side of his face.

Mey-rin was such a lovely, caring, beautiful person. Her gorgeous, silky, reddish purplish long hair that flows down her back when she doesn't have her hair in her usual maid style. Her skin a lovely type of white unlike his pail as death skin (No, I do not hate his skin. I believe it fits him nicely). Her eyes are of the color of the richest and finest chocolate one has ever seen. She was the most beautiful female human he has ever laid eyes on. He always thought she was cute when she has one of her clumsy moments, or when she blushes from him calling her beautiful or sexy, or when he gives her knowing smirks, or when he would kiss her in certain places that I will not mention unless I am creating a lemon in this or other chapters. He misses her so much. He doesn't miss one thing about her, he misses all of her. Her smile, her scent, her laughs, her hugs, her voice, her love, her care, her pouts, her clumsiness, her blushes, her eyes, her hair, her presence. He misses her dearly. It pains him to know that she is gone along with their unborn child. He longs for her to return back to his arms. For him to love and care for and say I love you a million times a day. He would do anything to have her back in his life. He would kill himself 100 times over just to **see** her. He would destroy this entire planet just to have her near him. He would fight Satan and all of the demons of Hell just to kiss her one last time. This list could go on for days and he would never run out of what he would do to just have her presence around him. The moments they had together will never be forgotten. The moments when they laughed, cried, argued, played around, slept, had sex, etc. Sebastian gritted his teeth in emotional pain as the sweet memories that haunted him many nights and many days invaded his mind. He misses her to the point where he would just about go find a way to turn into an angel to see her. _'It's my entire fault your dead, Mey-rin.'_

Sebastian was snatched out of his memories and thoughts by the chirping of a few birds that sat on an open window's seal. He was somewhat dazed at what happened not 3 to 5 seconds ago. He shook his head to clear his mind and wiped the tear trail off of his face. He then noticed that he lost track of time and took out his pocket butler watch. 6:45 the clock read. Sebastian exhaled a breath he wasn't aware of holding. He prefers to stay on track of his schedule. He would have to awaken Ciel soon at 7:30. He has to go visit Elizabeth for the month with Bardroy and Finnian, which means he has the whole Manor to himself and Claude. "Claude…" he whispered to himself as he made his way up to the east wing where the said demon slumbers.

As Sebastian made his way up the stairs and down the hall of the East wing, he stopped 10 steps from Claude's room door and began to listen intently. No loud yelling, no screaming, no smashing sounds of a wall being destroyed when he could have simply went through the door, no shattering of glass sounds that didn't do anything to him, no parts of the ceiling caving in on Sebastian when he's on the first floor, no damaging sounds or natural disaster what's so ever. Sebastian doesn't know if he should be happy or worried. He would be happy because Claude finally slept peacefully since the death of Hannah and his children. He would be worried because Claude might be dead… somehow.

Sebastian finished the rest of the way towards Claude's door, hoping to find him in bed with his eyes closed peacefully…. and his body breathing. He doesn't know if he can stop or fight Claude after one of his random nightmares. Sebastian is still injured from his fight in trying to set Claude free from his imprisonment in the warehouse. He can't handle another fight today.

He opened the door to Claude's room to be greeted with a very peaceful sight. Claude was lying on his back under the covers with his eyes closed and breathing evenly in a peaceful slumber. The covers were pulled up to his neck to make sure he could regain some heat and to be protected from the cold autumn's breeze. Claude was rather below his usual body temperature when Sebastian went to go and get him from the ware house. It's not natural for a demon to be cold, so it must have been the blood loss. While Claude was in a deep sleeping state of unconsciousness, Sebastian took the liberty of cleaning, bandaging, and healing his wounds. It was the least he could do for giving them to him in the first place.

Sebastian pulled the covers back slowly so he wouldn't disturb him from his state of unconsciousness and looked over Claude's body to make sure that Claude didn't reopen any of his wounds if he shifted in his sleep. _'So far, the only blood on the bandages was the same blood that appeared on there when I first put them on Claude.'_ He thought. After making completely sure that the wounds were secured without mishap or reopen wounds, he raised the covers back up to Claude's neck.

He checked his watch and it read that it was 7:00. _'Almost time to wake up the young master.'_ He made his way over to the door, looked back at Claude to make sure he was sleeping peacefully. _'After The Young Master, Bardroy, Tanaka, and Finnian leave the house for the month, I will return to awaken Claude. It is now the 4__th__ day. I do hope he slept well.'_ He thought as he opened the door, stepped out of the room, closed the door silently so as to not interrupt Claude's sleeping state, and started his work as the Phantomhive Manor butler.

Golden eyes flutter open as the effects from the syringe wore off. His mind is still in a cloud of sleepiness but not enough for him to return to his recent state of unconsciousness, just enough for him to be dazed. His eyes scanned the location he was in and noticed that he wasn't in the ware house anymore, but in a very nicely furnished room, in a very comfortable bed. _'Why aren't I in the ware house? Where am I?'_ he eternally questioned himself as he searched his brain for answers. Then it all came rushing back to him. Sebastian releasing him from his restraints, helping him stand and walk to the Manor he's in now, said they were going into war against Lucifer and his followers, and being forced to go to sleep against his will. He remembers everything now. But the only question is… _'Where is Sebastian?'_ Claude has a lot of questions to ask him. One minute Sebastian was torturing him, the next he's saving him. Claude is very confused and demanded answers. With that in mind, he decided to go search for the crimson eyed man. He began to sit up. "Ahhurg!" However, he was quickly reminded that his body was nowhere near completely healed from his tortures, which caused him to drop back down on the bed with his eyes closed shut and his teeth gritted in pain.

After the pain subsided, Claude decided to try it again; he's a very determined spider. This time, he'll do it slower with caution. He put his hands face down on the bed and pushed his torso up with the help of his arms that weren't too much in pain. He sat up with complete success and just in time to see Sebastian walk into the room.

"Well, I guess I didn't have to wake you up this time." Sebastian stated as he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him. His blood crimson eyes searching and scanning Claude's body for any sign of reopened or new wounds that may have occurred. To his relief, there was none to detect. "Are you in any pain?" he asked as he made eye contact with the golden eyed spider. Claude was looking at his body as well and noticed that he was covered in bandages. They were placed on his torso, shoulders, legs, fore arms, and left bicep. He lifted his hand to feel his forehead and felt bandages wrapped around it. 'Did he do this while I was asleep?' he thought to himself. "Claude?" He was pulled from his thoughts by Sebastian calling him. "Hm?" "I said are you in any pain?" "Yes, I'm very sore. Mostly in my stomach, chest, and back. My limbs also hurt but not as much." He replied. Sebastian took note of this and made a mental reminder to do something about it soon. But for now, Claude is awake. That, and he's about to be bombarded with questions.

"Sebastian, where am I?" Claude asked. _'Ah, first question.' _Sebastian thought to himself. "You are in my master's Manor. I am recently in a contract with a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. My master is gone for the entire month, which means you have room to move around without being discovered or me getting into trouble. My master does not like intruders or unexpected guests." He explained. Claude nodded in understanding. "You mentioned a war against Lucifer?" he said. Since Sebastian was so willing to answer his questions, mind as well answer all of them right? "Yes, I and many others have been planning to go into battle against for some time now. Your assistance in this fight may increase our chances in defeating him. I would gratefully appreciate it if you would join us." he replied. With his help, there is a slight chance that they will win in the up coming war. However, Claude seemed a bit angry about this. Sebastian could tell because Claude's eye brows are in an angry expression than a confused one right now. "Wait, you were just torturing me a few weeks ago for yours and Lucifer idea for entertainment. Now, you want to go against him in a war and you want me on your side to help you after what you did?!" Sebastian winced unnoticeably by the tone and volume of Claude's voice. Well it's obvious now…

He's pissed, and Sebastian can't blame him for it. _'But if he could give me a second, I can explain my actions.'_

"Claude, I'm sor…"he was interrupted by the getting even more pissed off by the second spider demon. "Your what, Sorry?!" Claude said as he stood, ignoring the pain that was yelling at him to sit down as his golden eyes turned into his demonic ones. "Claude, let me expl…" "Sorry for what? Damaging me?! For putting me into a deeper state of despair?!" Claude walked up to him with complete fury in his eyes. He grabbed the front of Sebastian's butler jacket; his fist balled up into the material, and slammed him against the wall that was behind Sebastian while his pale hands are still attached to his jacket. Cracks began to form in the wall as Sebastian let's Claude slam him into the wall over and over again (That sounded a little sexual XD) with each question that spewed from his mouth angrily. "FOR TORTURING YOUR OWN DAMN BROTHER?! FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Claude yelled in complete anger. Sebastian tries to reason with him again. "Claude please, just let me-Ah!" he yelled in pain as he was slammed through the wall all the way to the other side. His back landing on a big sharp piece of what used to be a wall. Gritting his teeth in pain, he tries to stand up. Claude on the other hand has other Ideas.

He walks over the rubble of rock and debris, and goes straight to Sebastian, who was on his hands and knees trying to get up. Claude grabbed him by the throat with one hand, lifted him up to eye level, and threw him down the hall towards the stairs. Sebastian crashed into the wall, creating more rocks and debris. A rather large rock has stabbed him in the back to the point where it shows through his stomach. Blood began exit out of his wound from his back and stomach. He began to try to get up again, "arghh!" but the pain in his torso forbid it. Sebastian looked up and noticed that Claude was standing above him. He tries to reason with him **again**. "Claude, let me explain!" he said in pain. It's kind of hard to talk when you have a rock in your back and out your stomach. Said spider demon ignored his brother's plea and took a hold of the rock that was forced through Sebastian's stomach with both hands, and roughly snatched it out. Sebastian's crimson eyes widened in horrible pain as he yelled in physical agony. It was as if he was stabbed over 100 times in the stomach by the biggest sword known to demon kind. His vision blurred a little bit and then went back to normal. Just in time to see Claude smirk down at him. "So, brother. How does it feel to be harmed by your own family, hmm?" Claude asked with so much joy in his voice. Sebastian tortured him, and now its Claude's turn. _'I do not blame him for doing this to me. I would have done the same if I were in his place. But, he needs to listen to my explanation.'_ Sebastian thought as he gathered what little strength he had left to speak. "Claude, I did not have bad intentions… on harming you." He spoke. "Stop lying to me!" "Please just lis-Ahrg" Claude grabbed him by the throat again and this time tossed him over the stairs. Sebastian's back crash landed into a wooden table, destroying it into big and small pieces of wood. He didn't even move. His body was in more pain than it originally was. His battle with the other demons to free Claude was rather a tough one, but he made it through with a lot of injuries. Now he's being tortured by the person he saved.

Life just doesn't like Sebastian for some reason.

Sebastian lays there with a gaping hole in his already injured stomach, blood running down his head and mouth, and his vision was blurred again. "Claude…" Sebastian barely whispered. His eye lids felt rather heavy. Claude jumped over the stairs and land next to Sebastian gracefully on his feet. "Get up Sebastian, so I can knock you back down!" He tried to get up but his body refused to move an inch. Claude grew impatient. "Alright, have it your way." He straddled the Raven demon. A leg on either side of Sebastian. He bald up his fists, raised his left one, and slammed it against Sebastian's right cheek. Making his head snap to the left. Claude then did the same thing with his right fist.

Left fist.

Right fist.

Left fist.

Right fist.

Left fist.

Right fist.

Left fist.

Right fist.

Left fist.

Right fist.

Left fist.

Right fist.

After punching him about a billion times, he stood up and began to kick him in his side, stomp his chest and stomach, and once in a while kick his head. Claude finally stopped after about 40 minutes of torturing Sebastian. The Raven was in a terrible state. Bruises were everywhere on his body along with blood and deep stab wounds from when Claude had occasionally picked up a piece of the broken table and stabbed him in various places while he asked "How does it feel to be stabbed?". His jacket was completely destroyed along with a part of his once white shirt. His conscious was slipping away rapidly by the second.

He turned his head towards Claude slowly, trying to save as much energy as possible. "Cl..aude. I…" "Sebastian, just stop. You betrayed me. I got my revenge and your lucky that is all I did." "I didn't … betray you." "What?! Sebastian, you tortured me to the brink of madness." "I never… meant to harm you." "That is a lie." "No it's the truth." Claude was getting fed up with this verbal tug of war game with Sebastian. He decided to give Sebastian a chance to prove him wrong. "Alright, then explain the purpose of you torturing me." Claude said with his arms crossed over his chest. "The purpose… was… to get you away from Lucifer… alive." He struggled to respond as he fought against the sweet darkness that's closing in on his conscious with half lidded eyes.

Claude's eyes widened in shock as Sebastian words sunk in his head. _'He saved my life?'_ "I had to fight… Lucifer's strongest guards to… get you here. If you think I'm lying, just… look at my bandages." _'Bandages?'_ Claude unbuttoned Sebastian's stained red shirt and opened it to reveal his once white now stained crimson bandages wrapped around his torso. "Sebastian." He whispered. He began to rip the bandages off to see how bad his injuries were only to be shocked and horrified. Sebastian's chest and stomach was covered in scars, bruises, and stab wounds. Old and New. "Sebastian … what…?" He was too shocked to finish. _'He did save me.'_ He thought. Sebastian gathered up what remained of his consciousness and spoke. "Now you see… the lengths I will go. I can go this… far and more… for your…. freedom, brother. I never meant …to hurt you, but I… did. I'm sorry. Please… forgive me." Sebastian said as his crimson eyes closed and the darkness swept in and took him in their comforting arms of unconsciousness.

The last few words were so low, Claude almost didn't hear it. "Sebastian? Sebastian!" Claude tried to get his brother back from unconsciousness, but his mind was too far deep in it. Claude looked at his bloody hands. The blood of his brother, Sebastian. Immediately, Regret invaded his entire body. He just tortured his brother who went through everything to save him from Lucifer's grasp. _'What have I done? I was too blinded by my fury to notice that he was trying to explain his actions. He didn't betray me, I betrayed him.'_ he thought with sadness. He picked Sebastian up and tossed him across his shoulders while heading up the stairs. He needs to heal his brother. It's the least he could do after what he just did to him. Sebastian didn't even fight back, he just let Claude release his anger on him as if he was a punching bag. He made his way up to the East winged part of the manor, down the hall, and into the room where he woke up in. He gently laid his brother down on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt. He then exits the room to go find a rag, a bowl of hot water, and some more rolls of bandages. A few minutes later, he returned with the items needed and began to clean and wrap Sebastian's new wounds. After he wrapped the wounds, he picked his brother up again and placed him in the exact same spot where he woke up in. Sebastian's body lies on its back with his head comfortably rested on the soft pillow under it.

Claude then pulled the blankets up to his brother's neck and got rid of the items that were needed to help Sebastian heal. He came back into the room with a chair. He set it on the left side of the room near his brother's bed, and sat in it. He will look over his brother as he made a recovery from what happened.

A few moments later, he felt the presences of another being in the room right behind him. The smell of the being is familiar, for its kind is always interfering in their plans to find food. The race of this being is…

A shinigami.

Claude would have most likely attacked if the Shinigami didn't speak first. "If I were you, I would have just let him die Claude. He's already a terrible brother as it is." Said the shinigami with much distain in his voice. _'That voice. It can't be. Can it?'_ Claude thought in surprise. The spider demon's curiosity came over him and he stood up and turned around. He was shocked at who he was talking to. Someone he hasn't seen in ages. It was his other brother who looked almost like him and Sebastian. The only one out of the 3 of them that was a shinigami.

"…. William? William T. Spears?"

Wow, that took forever.

A thousand apologies for my tardiness. It's been like 3 weeks? Please don't throw anything at me for making Claude beat up Sebastian.

So, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, and the demon hating William T. Spears are all brothers. Who would have thought? I'm just too mischievous sometimes. It turns out Sebastian saved Claude from the clutches of Lucifer and at his own risk. Sebastian plans on going to war, but will his brothers join him? Why does William have so much hatred towards Sebastian and not Claude? And once again, does Lucifer know about the war?! Well, many answers will occur along with hurt feelings and things that shouldn't have been said in the next chapter.

Chapter 4- William T. Spears? : Sebastian's hurt feelings. Coming soon. (Next Friday/Saturday/Sunday)

~ Vidgealz ^_^


	4. William's cruel words, Sebastian's past

**A Spider's Misery**

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 3. I **don't/didn't** **own/create** Kuroshitsuji in any **way, shape, or form.**

If I did, I would have made Sebastian and Ciel kiss each other a long time ago. Such a cute couple. TT_TT

**Thank you:** For the 110 views and 1 review. You guys are truly amazing.

_**Warning:**_ Recap…

"Lazy Author" = Speaking

'_Lazy Author' = Thought_

Lazy Author = Narrating

Changes slightly in **dream/nightmare** or **flashback.**

"Lazy Author" = Speaking

'Lazy Author' = Thought

_Lazy Author = Narrating_

Without further ado, let us continue A Spider's Misery.

* * *

Silence seemed to be the only residence in the room as 2 brothers stood and stared at each other. Gold clashed into lime green. One pair of eyes was surprised as the other was somewhat firm yet gentle. William T. Spears, head of the London Shinigami Dispatch Society and brother of Claude and Sebastian, was standing right before Claude's very own eyes. He was too shocked to say anything. Ever since the feud between William and Sebastian (more like William yelling and insulting him and Sebastian trying to reason with him), he never saw him again. They were quite younger then. Teenagers one would say, but enough about that.

"Hello Claude." Said the Shinigami as he adjusted his spectacles, feeling a bit odd being stared at like this. Claude blinked, trying to get his mind together. "William, h-how are you?" stuttered the spider king. He was still shocked that William was here. "I'm fairing quite nicely, even with mishaps at headquarters." He replied as he looked Claude over with a bit of worry. "However, I can't say the same for you. What happened?" The spider demon rubbed the back of his head and looked down away from William nervously. He really didn't want to talk about it. William already hates Sebastian because of what he did; telling him what happened would just make matters worse than it already is. "That is rather a long story I wish to not speak about or remember." he said. William didn't go any further than that. If Claude didn't want to talk about it, he won't force him. He looked at his **brother** Sebastian. Hatred written all over the Shinigami's face as he glared death scythes at the unconscious raven demon. His fury with Sebastian has never stopped existing, even if it did happen a long time ago. Sebastian had no right to kill their parents! Their parents loved them with all their hearts and he just threw that all away like it was some trash. How dare he do such a thing! It was obvious that he has no idea what love is. "In my opinion, he deserved it." He said. Claude was a little lost on what he meant until he followed Williams eye sight line that lead straight to Sebastian. "That's not true. I had no right doing that to him. He was trying to save me." "He was trying to **save** you? Well, that's a first. From who, if I may ask." The reaper said. He truly didn't really believe that Sebastian actually saved someone. I'm mean this is Sebastian he was talking about. Although he never witnesses any selfish acts from him, ever since the death of their parents he was completely evil to him. "He was saving me from Lucifer. Although the method he used wasn't to either of our liking, he had no other choice." This caught William's attention. "What method would that be for you to be damaged like this?" he asked with his eye brows furrowed in an angry expression. Claude sighed. No matter what he does or say, they we're going to talk about what happened anyway.

So the spider demon told the shinigmai what happened. He told him about his love life. How it was destroyed by Lucifer. How depressed he was. How Sebastian was torturing him and then sets him free. How Sebastian tried to explain for his actions as he beats him into unconsciousness. How Sebastian let him do it. He told William everything. "… I see. I am sorry to hear of your lose. It must have been traumatizing for you." He said with his head bowed a little. He didn't know Claude had lost so much over the years. He truly felt sorry for him, but not for Sebastian. "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't you who took them away from me. And yes, it was traumatizing. To extreme extents." Claude said with his eyes closed as the memories of those terrible events replayed before him.

It really was traumatizing.

"William, I do enjoy your presence here, for it has been quite some time since I last saw you." Claude said. William nodded in understanding wondering where this was going. "If I may ask, why exactly are you here? I thought you hated Sebastian." He said. He didn't want to pry but he couldn't help but be curious as to why his brother was in the manor. If he hates Sebastian so much, then why was he here? "My hatred for him has not died, for it is as strong as it was when he killed our parents. The reason for me being over here was due to loud crash sounds coming from inside the manor. I thought it was Grell Sutcliff going after Sebastian again in one of his crazy romantic fantasies. I didn't know who I felt sorry for the most Grell or him." William said as he pointed to Sebastian. Claude chuckled and smiled a little. His brother still has his humorous side after all these years. "It's good to see you haven't lost your humor, William." He said with a smirk.

"Well enough about that. There is something I need to discuss with you." Claude's smirk faded and a more serious look was placed in its position. "What is it about?" William sat in the chair abandoned by Claude. "There are rumors that have been spread throughout the London shinigami headquarters about a war in hell. I was hoping you would have any insight on this." He said. If a war were to happen, this could prove to be a very big problem. Demons would leave hell and spread on the planet like a virus. Causing mayhem for the shinigamis to collect souls. Either they would have to fight for a dead humans soul, or the number of contracts will increase. _'War? Oh yes, that's right.'_ "Sebastian was speaking of it. He and many others plan on going to war for a rather long time. He sa-" "Sebastian has once again caused trouble! I swear that's all he does. Honestly, he's as useless as Grell!" William said in a fit of anger. The spider demon didn't think it was fair to say such a thing about him. Sebastian only wants to get back at Lucifer for what he's done. He doesn't mean to cause any trouble for those who don't deserve it. His brothers don't deserve it, even for how they treated him when they were younger. In all honesty, no matter how bad William and Claude treated him or how much they insult him or how much they beat him…

Sebastian would never hurt them.

Sebastian was always mistreated, even as a child when they were human. Out of the 3 of them, the raven demon was the oldest. The reason for him to be hated by everyone was the fact that he was the only being with crimson eyes. Their father had gold eyes like Claude's, and they're mother had lime green eyes like William's. So why was Sebastian different? Because of his eyes, he was deemed as a monster. He had no friends. People would stay away from him in public, even his own brothers. No matter how hard he tried, he was still a monster in the eyes of others. He was abused verbally, physically, emotionally, and mentally by everyone including his family. He was called freak, red eye monster, ugly (Although we all know that's a lie.), and many more unsuitable and hurtful names by his classmates, teachers, civilians, parents and brothers. He was beaten mercilessly on an almost every day bases. Claude and William would join in at times when he was abused at **home**. He never spoke to anyone, or said anything in general. He kept to himself and did what he was told, never disobeying in fear of what would happen to him if he did.

Their parents always treated Claude and William better than Sebastian. While his brothers slept in warm beds under nice blankets and comforters, he slept on the hard cold wooden floor with no covers. While they ate actual meals, he ate… slop. While they had friends and family that care for them, he had no one. While their parents said 'I love you' to Claude and William, they would say 'I hate you' or 'you are a waste of life' to him. He never got any gifts or a happy birthday wish or a 'good morning' or a 'good night' or a 'Hi' or a 'how are you' or anything. That all went to his beloved brothers. He has never celebrated anything by himself or with his family. When they celebrated something, they would invite everyone to come and have a ball while he was locked in the basement, wishing that someone would like him.

He rarely slept because of the time when he was woken up by being punched in the face by his father, causing him to have terrible insomnia. His body was always covered in scars and bruises. There were times when his family forced him to sleep outside saying 'That's where dogs are supposed to sleep'. He was love deprived; sleep deprived, and depressed all the time. At the age of 12, Sebastian had his first of many mental breakdowns in his room. He would hold himself in a hug, sit down, rock himself back and forth, stare at a wall, and tell himself mentally that it will be okay. He would never cry; his father made sure of that. The last time he cried, his father beat him worse than usual while using a hammer, hitting him anywhere he can. He was truly convinced that tears were evil after that. It hurt so much to be treated this way. But even after the cruel words, the physical assaults, mental breakdowns, and emotional heart throbbing pain, he NEVER harmed any of them. He, for some odd reason, loved them and no matter how hard he tried, they would never return it. Sebastian gave up on trying to get them to show affection towards him, and just sought out love from a cat he always saw in the back of the house. However, his family wouldn't even let him have that.

One day, his family found him petting and holding a cute black feline. He was actually smiling when he did so. However, the smile disappeared from his face when he saw his family there. He was punched, kicked, stomped, spit on, slammed against things. You name it, they did it. But the worst was yet to come. His brothers picked him up from the ground, making him stand in his dizzy state of mind as their father picked the cat up by the throat. When Sebastian saw what his father was about to do, he tried everything to stop him. He tried to run and rescue the cat, but his brothers held his weakened body in place. He tried to beg and plead for his father to spare the innocent feline, but he was ignored. His brothers made him watch what was about to occur. His father grabbed the cat by the head and tore it from its body, dropping the cat's body and head at the same time. That cat was his only source of affection, and they just took it away from him. He lost all hope.

Sebastian was never the same after that.

He was even quieter than before. That is an amazing feet being the fact that he never talked. His mental breakdowns came by the dozen. He would spend days in his room just staring at a wall or looking out the window while rocking back and forth holding himself. He only came out if ordered to, forced to go to school, doing his family's bidding, or to wash up. Other than that, Claude never really saw him. And for some reason, it worried him. Perhaps killing the cat was a bit too much for him. His facial expression was still implanted in his mind. Sebastian was 15 when that happened. At the age of 16, Claude walked in on him attempting to take his own life with a blade to his heart. If he didn't arrive there in time, Sebastian would have…

'_Stop, let's not go back there. Even though he died years later, it wasn't by his doing.' _Claude sighed and looked at Sebastian's peaceful sleeping face. In truth, this was the first time he ever seen him sleep. His features are relaxed and calm. He turned to William, getting ready to speak up for his raven brother until he heard whimpering coming from Sebastian. As he looked at the unconscious demon, he noticed his facial features changed from peaceful to painful. His eyebrows are furrowed, eye's tightly shut, and his breathing began to become short and uneven. A sheet of cold sweat formed on his torso and forehead. Claude knows all too well about these signs.

The spider demon walked over to Sebastian on the left side of the bed, put his hands on both of the raven's shoulders, and gently began to shake him. "Sebastian, wake up." he said. The only answer he got was another whimper, this time a little louder. "Sebastian, wake up. It's only dream." Claude said as he shook him a little harder. Said demon began to thrash around a little and toss and turn. "M-Mey-rin…" the raven stuttered. His thrashings become stronger with each second he remained in his nightmare. "Mey-rin… get out of here. It's ….not safe." Sebastian said in a worried almost panicked tone. _'Mey-rin? I'll ask him another time, right now he needs to wake up.'_ "Sebastian! Wake up!" He said as he shook him even harder. William looked at the scene with no care. If it were him, he would let Sebastian continue to have his nightmare. 'He deserves it anyway.' He thought. "Leave her alone!" The raven demon yelled angrily as he thrashed wildly. "SEBASTIAN!" Claude yelled as he shook his brother once again. Crimson eyes snapped open and met gold. His breathing uneven and short as he turns his head left and right looking around the room, searching for his mate. "Mey-rin?" he says in a whisper. Claude grabs his brother's head and turns it towards him gently. "Sebastian, calm down. It was a nightmare." He said in a calm and soft voice. He sighed, having nightmares aren't fun or nice what's so ever. He should know. It's hard trying to get your mind out of one, and back into reality. "I'm going to ask you a few questions to help you come back to reality, can you answer them for me?" he asked in a soft and gentle voice. He didn't want to scare his brother more than he already is. Sebastian was silent as he looked at his brother tiredly, but he nodded. "Do you know where you are right now?" Claude asked. He asked himself these questions whenever he woke up from a nightmare. It always helps him back into reality and sometimes helps him forget the nightmare. Sebastian closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember where he was, what he was, and who he was. He opened his crimson eyes after finding his answer. "The Phantomhive manor, in London." He replied in a slightly hoarse voice.

"What is your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Claude Faustus"

"Am I related to you?"

"Yes."

"What am I to you?"

"You are one of my brothers."

"What race are we?"

"We are demons."

"Do you know why you are here in this manor?"

"To serve and protect Ciel Phantomhive until the end of the contract as his butler."

Claude seemed satisfied with the answers and stopped asking questions. Sebastian shook his head a little to get the remains of his nightmare out of his head. It was horrible. He never wants to go back there again. He looked towards Claude and asked "How long have I been unconscious?" in a soft voice. His whole body still hurts from what happened with Claude, but he doesn't blame him. "Only about an hour." Claude said as he moved away from his brother and sat at the bottom half of the bed. Sebastian nodded to himself and began to try and sit up, "Ah!" but it seems he's forgotten that he was recently impaled by a big piece of what used to be a wall. His whole torso felt like someone ripped it out and set it on fire. "Sebastian, you need to rest. You're not ready to get back up after what happened." Claude said. However, Sebastian was determined to at least sit up. After finally sitting up in bed, he looked around the room and noticed the wall was damaged. He sighed. _'I will have to fix that later'_ he thought. He continued to look around until he laid eyes on William. Sebastian was surprised for a lack of better words to see his other brother. "William…" Said reaper glared at Sebastian for the millionth time. "Believe me when I say I didn't come here to visit you, demon." He said with venom dripping from each word. The shinigami smiled mentally at the hurt look he received from Sebastian. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Ah… I see." The raven demon said sadly. William still hates him. Even after all these years, he still hates Sebastian! Talk about holding grudges. _'He will never forgive me.'_ He thought unhappily. Claude looked at William then at Sebastian's hurt facial expression. He sighed. William really needs to let things go. "William, when are you going to forgive him?" "Most likely never." "It happened a long time ago." "And? They we're still our parents." William said a little angrily as he looked at Claude. _'Is he really sticking up for that monster?'_ he thought to himself. "William, he had no choice." Claude tried to reason with him.

Sebastian has been apologizing, asking, begging, and pleading for forgiveness for years and William still hasn't forgiven him. He has saved William from other supernatural creatures, protected him from rouge shinigamis, betrayed his own demon kind to protect him and nearly died. The list goes on for days. He puts his life on the line time and time again for William, and he ignores it all. It's like dirt on the bottom of his shoe to him. Claude doesn't even know how Sebastian puts up with it.

"I believe he did. He could have easily run away from home. No one would have stopped him. No one cared." William said as he turned and looked at Sebastian. The raven had his head bowed in sadness. It hurts to know that no one cared about you. Not even your own family. It also hurt to know William still didn't forgive him from what happened all those years ago. It felt like his already damaged and broken heart was being stabbed over and over again by one of Lucifer's swords. "William, I-" Sebastian was caught off by the shinigami. "Stop! I don't want to hear your pathetic apology again; I have no use for them. It means nothing to me. Just face the fact that I will never forgive you, you freak!" He said in a fit of anger. He was tired of seeing, hearing, and being near Sebastian. He would never forgive him for as long as they both live. Why can't he just accept that? "William! That wasn't-" "Claude, let it go." Sebastian said in a broken voice. Claude looked at Sebastian as if he just grew another head out of thin air. _'Let it go?!'_ he thought to himself. "Sebastian…" "He's right, Claude. I will never gain his forgiveness, people don't care about me, and I am a freak. No matter what I do or say, nothing will change it. So, please just… just stop." The raven demon said sadly.

He felt absolutely broken. His parents never loved him, he was always abused, no one even cared, he lost his beloved mate and unborn child. Yet, life still craves more from him. _'What more do they want from me?!'_ he thought resentfully to himself. Suddenly, a terrible pain exploded in his head, or was it his mind? He couldn't tell, the pain was distracting his train of thought. It felt like something was slowly breaking and crumbling within his head physically, causing him to clutch his head and grunt in pain. He shut his eyes tight, willing the pain to go away on it's own, and that's when he saw it.

* * *

_**Inside Sebastian's mind**_

A black as darkness its self brick wall was standing before him in his own mind. The wall stood tall, thick, tough, and proud. It stretched far as the eye can see and even more. It looked unbreakable, but why was it in his mind? As Sebastian continued to look at the wall he felt a twinge of pain go to his head again while also hearing loud sounds. Loud cracking sounds to be exact. It was coming from the wall. The black wall seemed to be forming cracks. Some were bigger than others, some smaller. Some zig-zagged, some straight. Some thinner, some wider. Some horizontal, and some vertical. Each crack was different, but they all glowed an angry, evil, demonic, crimson color.

Each crack formed caused him unbelievable pain towards his head. It was like his head was constantly being stabbed and each time he healed it, it was hit by a chariot and then stabbed again. He stifles his yells as best as he could, not wanting to alarm his brother Claude. As Sebastian mover towards a rather large crack, trying to see what was behind it, he heard a low predator growl. He finally reaches the tall as life wall and looks through the crack that seemed large enough. He saw something. It was a creature, he knew that for sure by the growl he heard. But he didn't know what creature. As far as Sebastian could tell, the creature just sat there, doing nothing but looking in the direction Sebastian was looking at. Sebastian deemed it harmless, but for some reason he wouldn't let his guard down.

Just as he was about to say something to see if he could get the creatures attention, his head was hit with another pounding pain almost making him fall to his knees. The wall was cracking again, but this time something happened. The seemingly statue like creature moved. It began to stand as if it was about to go for a walk until it noticed the wall cracking. The creature looked as if it was a human. It looked almost like Sebastian. The only difference was the eyes. While Sebastian's eyes were white with red orbs, the creatures eyes were black with an even redder orbs. The pupils were slit like that of a cat's or snake's. Around each eye, were crimson lines. Each line looks as if it sprouted from the eyes its self. The lines are short. Same pattern on both of it's eyes.

The creature began to growl and move around excitedly with each crack that formed in the wall. The more cracks, **the worse the pain is for Sebastian**. The more cracks, **the more** **excited the creature** **became.** Sebastian froze suddenly when he noticed that the creature was looking at him. The creature seemed to be in wonder about him. But as he took a step closer, he began to grin. A very evil, sadistic, insane grin formed on the creature's face as the creature began to sprint towards Sebastian. The creature roared a demonic sound of dominance at Sebastian as he rammed into the wall over and over again. Each hit to the wall shook it. Sebastian backed up a little in surprise, now questioning the purpose of the wall. Was it suppose to protect the creature **from Sebastian**, or Sebastian **from the creature**?

* * *

_**Out side of Sebastian's mind**_

"SEBASTIAN!" Claude yelled as he shook his brother a little by both shoulders, snatching his brother out of his mental conflict and putting him back into the real world. Sebastian blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he just saw in his own mind. _'What... just happened? Why was a wall... in my mind? Why does it hurt when it cracks? Who or what was behind the wall?' _he questioned himself mentally. He didn't have any answers to his questions, but whatever it was behind that wall seemed...evil. "Are you alright?" Claude questioned. looking at his face for any sign of pain like earlier. The event happened very unexpectedly, it worried him. The raven shook his head a little, trying to shake off what just occurred from his mind. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." he replied. He noticed Claude had moved from his seat and was kneeling in front of him on the left side of the bed with both hands on either of his shoulders, wondering when did he move from the bottom of the bed.

Claude removed both of his hands and sighed. He felt extremely bad for his brother, thinking it was his fault that Sebastian just had a painful moment with his head. He was also a part of those who hated and abused him. Well, he **used** to be a part of them. He stopped when Sebastian tried to commit suicide. However, he must stop thinking about this and get back on track about the war.

"Sebastian, what were you telling me about the war?" he asked. "I and many demons have teamed up to go against Lucifer. To my knowledge, he most likely knows about it right now due to the fact that his guards that were to keep an eye on you were killed. If he doesn't know, he will soon once he realizes they haven't returned to report anything. We are still gathering many of those willing to go and fight him. They're have been shinigami also willing to help. If you two would join us, I would greatly appreciate it. It increases our chances of winning. However, I will not force you. It is entirely up to you." The raven said.

The spider thought about it. If he joins the war, he could defeat Lucifer and get his revenge. But he could also die in the process. If he doesn't, then he could live on, but there is a chance that he could lose his brother in the process and won't be able to get his revenge. Join the war, or stay out of it? Die a hero, or live as a coward? Get vengeance for himself and those who suffered, or continue to be empty handed? Defeat Lucifer, or let him continue to tortures other's who don't deserve it? Well, his hatred against the lord of the underworld won't let him take the easy way out even if he wanted to. He will fight by his brother's side, get his revenge, and hopefully live to tell the tale.

William also thought about it. Even though he doesn't want to be around Sebastian, killing off Lucifer would make his job a lot easier. And killing off demons would also help his and other shinigami's in their task to collect souls. The less demons, the less problems he has to deal with. And besides, he was bound to be dragged along in this due to the shinigamis joining Sebastian in the war. Once again, they have done something without his permission. Honestly, is it so hard to simply ask him?

Their choices were final.

"I will join you in this fight Sebastian. Not just for you or me, but for everyone who has suffered under his rule." Claude said. He lost everyone he ever loved to him, and he will not rest until he gets his and their revenge. "I suppose I will also participate in this war. Since some of the shinigami have already decided to go, it seems I have no choice. It will also help kill off a lot of demons. The less demon, the less problems we shinigamis have in collecting souls." William said. He will not admit this out loud, but he also joined to help Claude in achieving his revenge on Lucifer. He doesn't like to see his brother hurt. "Then it's settled. We will be heading into war by the end of this month if not sooner. Gather as many people as you can, and return here in the back of the mansion within the week to begin training. We may be skilled, but if we want to defeat Lucifer we need to make it past the skill level we are currently in." William and Claude both nodded.

"Sebastian, how many demons do you have on your side?" Claude asked, a bit curious to know how many actually hate the king of hell. "Half of hell." He replied. This surprised both William and Claude. Wow, he's pretty hated down there. "I know this is none of my business, and I shouldn't even be curious about this but why exactly are **you** fighting against your **master?**" William asked. Sebastian looked at William, and for the first time in the shinigami's whole existence, he actually saw anger and hatred in the raven's crimson eyes. "For the revenge of Claude, everyone else who suffered under Lucifer's hand, and myself. I also lost someone who was dear to me the very same day that Claude lost his family. I will not rest until I get my and everyone else's revenge, and no one will stop me." He said with a great amount of suppressed rage in his voice that promised death to those who stand in his way. His eyes blinked from crimson to his demonic eyes and back to crimson.

This made William a little scared. He never saw this side of Sebastian before, not even when he was abused. This side of him was dangerous, and it should never be played with if you value your life. Claude was also taken back, but happy at the same time. _'So, there is a dark side to him. Good. It will certainly be useful in the upcoming war.'_ Oh yes. The 3 brothers have joined forces to take down the lord of the underworld. Those who oppose them better get ready…

There is hell to pay.

* * *

FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

That took a lot longer than expected. I'm sorry this is up so late. Please forgive me.

Okay, so William hates Sebastian for killing off their parents. But there something that he doesn't know about his parents that Claude and Sebastian does know. That would be the cause of Sebastian killing them off. However that won't be said in the next chapter, but it will be later on. Sebastian had a terrible nightmare and kept saying Mey-rin, was it about her death? What was that wall all about? who was that creature that lurked behind the wall? What ever it is, it seems like it has dark intentions. The brothers join together to take down Lucifer. Wonder who all they gathered. Half of hell and Shinigmai's?

This is going to be one **HELL** of a war!

In the next chapter, Claude and Sebastian talk to each other about the past and their loved ones. William continues to insult Sebastian, and perhaps goes too far this time. Sebastian loses his temper. A confrontation with some of Lucifer's men and their terrible deaths by… Sebastian?

Oh my, it seems The Lord of the Ravens has finally been pushed off the edge. But is that bad for Lucifer's men or … everybody? William, what have you done? Perhaps we'll know in Chapter 5.

**_Chapter 5_** – The talk of the past, Sebastian breaks. (Chapter title might be changed)

**Your lazy author:**

_**~ Vidgealz**_

**_R&R Please!_**


	5. Ch 5: Talk of the past, Sebastian rests

_**A Spider's Misery.**_

**Disclaimer:**The same as all the other chapters. (Insert witty comment here.)

**Thank you:** for the 179 views and one review. You guys are truly awesome.

**Warning:** Something _new_ to add to the list.

"Lazy" = Speaking

'_Lazy'_ _= Thoughts_

Lazy = Narrating

[Changes slightly when in a **dream**/**nightmare** or **flash back**.]

"Lazy" = Speaking

'Lazy' = Thoughts

_Lazy = Narrating_

Alright, let's get back to a spider's misery… (We're going to speed up time a little bit here)

* * *

_**[3 days later…]**_

The Phantomhive Manor stands tall and proud in London, cleaned to perfection with no errors on the outside or inside of the Manor. The brightest of Manors, yet it casts the darkest of shadows. As the moon raises high in the night sky high above the now sleeping streets of London, two figures stay firmly awake inside the manor.

Claude Faustus, King of the Arachnids, exits his room after taking a very relaxing shower and drying his body and hair, wearing black pants and socks that Sebastian left for him to change into as sleeping ware. Although Ciel's private bathroom has a rather large bath tub, the rest of the manor's bathrooms have showers and smaller bath tubs. Claude preferred showers, the water had enough pressure to massage his aches, pains, and stress away while at the same time washing his skin. Aren't showers just awesome? Many things have been on the Spider's mind lately. His thoughts stampeded through his head with no restraint. With a war coming up in 28 days, it's kind of hard not to have so many questions and concerns running ramped. Lucifer isn't an easy thing to overcome. Many have tried, many have failed, and those who fail…

Well… their dead. And that's something that doesn't settle well with him.

'_What if we don't defeat him? What if we sacrificed ourselves for nothing? What will happen if we do defeat him? Will hell be in disarray? Will we find a new ruler after his death? What if my brother's die and I don't? I don't think I could continue on in my immortal life as a sane demon.' _He questioned himself. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the closed door to his room while his right hand ran through his hair and he closed his eyes in frustration. There were so many things that could lead to victory or defeat and there are so many outcomes from getting victory or defeat. Too many options, too many painful memories of his dead loved ones, too many nightmares, too many thoughts, too many… EVERYTHING!

Claude was gently pulled out of his thoughts by the grumble of his stomach. It's been a while since the last time he ate. Finding someone willing to make a contract with him is not an option. It's way too time consuming and he needs to train for the upcoming war. So even if he wanted to, he couldn't because he would be wasting time. He'll just have to go for meat then.

Demons are natural carnivores. Meat is something they eat on a regular base. Souls are only hunted for when they get tired of eating raw or cooked meat all the time, the soul is very rare or special, or to heal from fetal wounds that scarred over and still hurt.

With another grumble from his stomach which was yelling at him for starving it, Claude pushed himself off the door and began to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks when he realized something. _'Umm…'_

He has no idea where the kitchen is.

Although he has been here for merely a week or so, he still hasn't had the chance to explore the mansion to get acquainted with his surroundings. He only knows where Sebastian's room is, his room, the living room, and how to get to the front door. Everything else is a mystery to him. _'I better find Sebastian. He should be able to lead me to the kitchen. Hopefully, he doesn't serve a master that is a vegetarian.'_ He thought as set out to find his older brother.

As he exit the east wing hall after discovering that Sebastian wasn't in his room, he began making his way to the living room while his mind drifted a bit. _'Speaking of Sebastian, I wonder if he's alright. He has been a bit too quiet lately.'_ Ever since what happened between William and Sebastian in Claude's room, he's been a little... odd. It seemed each time William said something insulting or hurtful to Sebastian, he would have headaches. Terrible headaches at that. In fact, just 2 days ago when William called him "_God's worse mistake_", he began to get a headache only 5 seconds later. It was pretty strong, so strong that Sebastian almost fell to his knees if it weren't for Claude helping that headache he had was the cause of it. At first, Claude thought it was his fault that Sebastian had his first headache. However, it seems he was wrong. _'Perhaps these headaches are a lot more serious than I originally thought.'_ He thought to himself. Claude was so deep in thought that he almost went past the living room. As Claude entered the living room, he spotted who was on his mind and looking for.

* * *

Sitting on a freshly replaced table (Due to Claude throwing him through it as if they were in a Tables match in The WWE – World Wrestling Entertainment), leaning over slightly with his elbows on his knees, his hands intertwined by the fingers while his chin rests upon his hands as he stares into the fire, was none other than his brother. Sebastian Michaelis, Lord of the Ravens/Crows. His tail coat and vest lay folded neatly on the gray couch. The fire from the fireplace reflecting in his crimson blood iris as he stared into the burning element with a serious expression on his face, deep in thought. _'My headaches are becoming more frequent and worse with each moment that comes by. The wall within my mind is infected with cracks, making it seem as if the wind blew it would shatter. Each crack makes the creature behind it even more excited. I fear something terrible will happen if the wall breaks.' _Sebastian's mental worry was interrupted by Claude.

"Sebastian?" Said crow was a little startled. How long has he been there? He turned towards his brother who was standing in the door way and looking a little worried. "Claude, you startled me." he said as he began to stand from his sitting position. Claude looked at Sebastian. Gold clashed into Crimson. The spider king can see that his elder brother is troubled, but what is troubling him is still a mystery. "Claude, is there something you wanted?" "Yes, I want to know what is troubling you." he replied.

Crimson eyes widened only the slightest bit. _'Are my troubles that evident?'_ he thought. True, he is stressed. I mean how would you feel when you have a brother who won't forgive you for a deed that happened so many years ago, who insults you with every confrontation you have with him, constantly blaming yourself for the death of your wife and unborn child, a terrible past as a human from birth to death, a war underway, unlimited nightmares, and now a creature that is behind an extremely tall, thick, black brick wall that is infested with cracks in your mind and you have no idea how it got there?! But, he wasn't one to be a burden to others then and he won't be a burden to others now. Especially not to his brother. "… Nothing." he says.

Claude knows better to believe this. The headaches, lack of conversation or sound for that matter, and little dark circles under his eyes indicating that the raven hasn't been sleeping are clues that there is something troubling him. Was Sebastian trying to fool him or himself? "Sebastian, I can see the confliction in your eyes. You are not fooling anyone." He said as he entered the living room and walked to Sebastian. The Raven lord scratched the back of his head nervously. It was that obvious, huh? "Claude, I am grateful for your concern. But I don't wish to share my problems with you."

"I want to help you."

"I do not want to be a burden on your shoulders."

"You are not a burden, you are my older brother."

"I still refuse."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have enough problems on you own hands."

"And you have too many!" he shouted in frustration, shocking himself and Sebastian. He didn't mean to yell, but his brother was being stubborn, and it was beginning to make Claude quite angry with him. They were both silent. All that could be heard were the tree branches hitting the windows as the wind blew. Claude was quiet because he was trying to calm down, and Sebastian was quiet because he was used to it by now.

When he was a human child, he was yelled at…. a lot. Especially by his parents, teachers, and brothers. Whenever he was yelled at, he would bow his head and stay quiet, not wanting to anger them even more or being stroke and beaten. He was accustomed to it. It was part of his everyday life. In other words…

He was _trained_ to stay silent.

Although later on in his human life, he began to lose his fear of being stroke. The pain was almost unnoticeable when he gets hit, in other words becoming immune. This is why items were used on him instead of hands and feet.

Claude knew of this, and as soon as he saw his brother down cast his eyes and his head bowed a little, he instantly regretted it. He sighed and put a hand on the ravens shoulder gently "Sebastian, please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell, it was not my place to." he said. "But, I want to help you. You are not a burden to me, you are my brother. So please, let me help you Sebastian." He said as his brother raised his head from its slightly bowed position and looked him in the eyes. There was a silent argument going on between golden and crimson eyes, both determined to win, but as crimson eyes sighed in defeat, it seemed the golden eyes had won.

"…Alright." He said as he gestured towards an arm chair on the left side of the table he was sitting on earlier. As Claude sat down in the suggested arm chair, Sebastian sat back on the table and rested his elbows on his knees as his arms dangle lazily from their position. Claude decided to start the conversation first to make it easier for Sebastian to participate. "I noticed that you have been receiving headaches as of late." He said. The Raven lord nods in agreement. "Yes, but these are not exactly… normal." said the crimson eyes man. Arachnid king raised an eye brow at that statement. "Not normal?" he asked. "Yes. When William was here 3 days ago and a headache occurred, I had somehow _entered_ my own mind." He replied. "What do you mean by enter?" said a rather curious Claude. "I was standing in my mind." Said the crow demon. "But what I saw is what's really troubling me." Claude sat up a little straighter, showing that he was listening. "What did you see?" he asked. Sebastian thought back to what he saw in his mind to make sure he had the right description of it. "It was rather odd. I saw an enormous wall. It was thick, as tall as the gates of hell if not taller. It was long, and blacker than darkness itself. It looked indestructible…at first." He said.

Claude's eye brows furrowed in confusion, there was a brick wall in Sebastian's head? And what's happening to it? "At first?" he said. "Yes." was the reply. "Well, what happened to it?" Claude asked. His questions never seem to run out. "It began to…crack. Not just regular small cracks you would see on the side of the building, but rather bigger. Big enough to see through the other side. Every time the wall cracks, I receive a headache as you witnessed a few days ago. Each crack makes my headaches worse, lasting longer, becoming more painful, and more frequent. The last one you witnessed I had almost lost consciousness if it weren't for you being there. I'm not sure how, who, or what is making the wall crack." He said.

"I'm not 100% sure about this, but I do believe that William may be the cause of the headaches occurring. I do not think he's doing it on purpose, but the way he has been treating you may be the cause." Claude said. Sebastian stared into the fire in thought. _'Could he possibly be right? Could William be the cause of the cracks in the wall? Well, there is a connection. Every insult he says to me, a new crack appears and a headache follows.' _He thought to himself.

He turned his head towards Claude. "Perhaps, but the cracks in the wall are only one-third of my problems." He said. Claude gestured for him to continue. He was here to help him, and if listening is a way of helping, then so be it. "When I looked into one of the cracks, I saw a… well, a creature, for lack of better words. I can't exactly remember how it looked, but it reacted to the cracks differently than I did." he said. "How so?" the spider asked. "It seemed to get rather excited, happy one would say. It began to act a little wild. Running back and forth, growling, and even laughed. But when it saw me, it started to sprint towards me, ramming into the wall repeatedly. Although the wall wasn't damaged by the creature's actions, but I can feel the wall shake each time. My greatest concern is what will happen if the wall breaks. I fear that creature will damage or kill everyone that comes into sight, and that isn't something I wish to put on my shoulders at the moment. I have enough as it is. I don't think I can withstand anymore." He said as he sighed. He basically took the whole world on his shoulders without asking for help when he's clearly struggling. If another planet is added on, he would fall and will never rise again.

Claude felt extremely bad. His brother is worried sick about what would happen, and William isn't helping one bit. His life was already hell, and with William, a brick wall that's cracking and a creature that's lurking behind it isn't helping his brother's nerves at all. Two-thirds of Sebastian's problems were already spoken of. Now the last one is waiting to be addressed. "Stay strong, brother. Just like everything else, you will pool through this as well." "Thank you for your support, Claude." "You are always welcomed. Now, what is the last thing that troubles you?" he asked. He wants to get everything off his brother's chest while he can.

"Besides the nightmares, nothing at all." Sebastian replied. "Nightmares?" The spider asked. "Yes, about 3 years before my beloved and unborn child died I began to have nightmares…again." He said. He should have known that his nightmares were visions of the future, especially when the nightmare didn't show him anything of his past. "What were your nightmares about, if I may ask?" Claude said. "The nightmare foretold of my (soon to be) family's demise. Each one showed how they died, who killed them, when it was to occur, and where. It kept saying the same thing for over 3 years, and I ignored it. I passed it off as another one of my nightmares like the idiotic vermin I am. I could have saved them. But, I didn't and I failed them. Their deaths were horrible, all by the hands of Lucifer. Ever since then, I began to have even worse nightmares that made me want to commit suicide every night. I couldn't take it after the first two. So, I began to stay awake. Never resting or being unconscious no matter what. I, my heart, mind, body, and soul refuse to return to slumber. The nightmares are too great." He said.

The spider king turned his head away a little. He knows exactly how it feels to lose your family. "My condolences, Sebastian. I didn't know of your family nor the loss of them. And I am sorry for the nightmares you have encountered." The golden eye demon said. It was true, he didn't know. "Thank you Claude, that means a lot to me. But you don't have to apologize for the nightmares. It was my decision to look away from the warnings that were given to me. This is my fault, not yours. If these nightmares are my punishment for my ignorance, then so be it. I will atone by staying awake, avoiding rest." said Sebastian as he looked into Claude's gold eyes. The Raven Lord was willing to take on any challenge, punishment, or torture that came his way if it meant he could atone for his mistakes that cost his family's lives. If his family would forgive him, then he would be the happiest man in all of creation. If they don't and/or never will, then he will continue to atone for his sins. He was determined to get forgiveness, even if it is hopeless. The tiredness is showing through him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last until his body gave up.

Claude could tell his brother hasn't been sleeping lately. If the dark circles under his eyes and his lack of energy in his eyes and movements weren't a dead giveaway. The little sleep he received 3 days ago didn't help at all. He looks about ready to pass out from exhaustion. _'This explains who Mey-rin is.' _He thought. He may not be able to help with the brick wall he mentioned, but perhaps he could help him with his sleep disorder. Then, it hit him. That liquid that Sebastian used on him when he rescued him from the warehouse. He slept peacefully for the first time since the death of Han- Claude winced mentally.

Let's stay away from the thought of _family_ for a while.

"Sebastian, you don't deserve these nightmares. Even your family wouldn't want you to go through with what you're doing. The nightmares were _not_ sent to you by your family. Your mind is doing this to you because you feel an extremely heavy weight of guilt on you. You're traumatized and you haven't recovered from it yet. Nor have I for that matter. However, I refuse to let you continue your insomnia streak. You look like you're about ready to pass out on the table. You need to rest. " He said. The raven's thoughts were all jumbled and disorganized. He couldn't think straight at all from the lack of rest. Sebastian look down at his hands and then back at Claude. He sighed "…Are you…sure about this?" he asked not of uncertainty, but of hope.

Claude's eyes widened a little bit. Well, that was rather quick. He expected Sebastian to put up a fight with him or just plain be stubborn, not this easy submission. He then smiled (a small one) softly to his brother in a comforting way. _'He must be really tired to easily submit like this, but then again, it would be easier for me to help him sleep.' _He thought. "Yes, I am absolutely sure." He said "I also may have an idea on how to help you sleep without your nightmares interfering." "Oh? How so?" The raven asked a little tiredly as his eye lids started to become heavy and he fights to keep them open. The days of him not sleeping are finally catching up to him. "That liquid you injected into me when we arrived here. Do you still have any of that left?" Claude asked. It took Sebastian a moment to think, but then he answered "Yes, I actually have some in this box right here." He gestured towards the open brown box that sits on the table he is currently on.

There were a total of 20 syringes in the box. "Each syringe has enough for one day of rest. The more you give one being, the farther you push that person from his or hers usual sleep state." he informed Claude. "Hmm…. How long do you think it will take you to recover?" "I believe about 4 days to recover will help me 25%. I cannot try to get to 100%. We have little to no time to spare." "Perhaps 4 days will due for now." Claude said. He got up from the chair he was in and went to the table. He took 4 syringes out and closed the box. He'll come back for the box later. Right now, he has to assist his older brother who is trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. He placed the syringes in his pocket and held out a hand for Sebastian to grip. "I will escort you to your room. You don't look like you'll make it on your own." Sebastian gripped Claude's hand and was hauled up to his feet by his brother. His body was obviously extremely unrested, for he began to sway a bit and almost fell if it weren't for Claude holding him. Step by step, they moved from the living room to the East wing hall and right outside of Sebastian's room.

Claude steadied his brother with one hand on The Raven arm as he used his free hand to open the door. Once the door opened both brothers happily step inside. Sebastian stumbled to his bed and sat down on it as he took off his shirt, revealing his very well built muscled abs, shoulders, biceps, and chest. He also so, very tiredly, removed his shoes and sox, leaving him in only his pants and underwear. Claude pulled the covers back and helped Sebastian to lie down in between the covers and the bed. Claude then pulled out one of the syringes from earlier.

He looked at Sebastian who looked tired and worn out. Even though his face shows exhaustion, his eyes showed concern. Claude answered the questions immediately. "If anything pertaining to the war should be told to me, I will notify you. If William needs help or protection, I will be of service. If anyone would try to attack the manor while you are asleep, then I will defend you. And if you about to encounter any nightmares, then I will awaken you before it happens. Now get some rest. Do not worry Sebastian. I am here for you and William." He said as he gently turned Sebastian's head towards him, revealing his neck. Sebastian wouldn't even be able to fight back even if he wanted to. His bed felt so comfortable for his worn out muscles in his back and it felt so good.

Claude then put the needle into Sebastian's skin as gently as possible, and once inside of his brother's neck just far enough, he injected the liquid slowly. He repeated this 3 more times making sure that he used all 4 syringes. Sebastian's mind began to shut down as his hearing went in and out, his body felt too heavy for him to move, his eye lids felt like tons, and his vision blurred. The very last thing he heard was Claude's voice saying "Good night, Sebastian. Sleep well." before he closed his eyes and drifted off in a black ocean of unconsciousness, silently hoping for a peaceful slumber.

As soon as Claude heard the soft and almost inaudible even breaths, he pulled the covers up to Sebastian's neck to protect him from the coldness of the house, walked over to the door silently, opened the door, exits his brother's room, and closed it as quietly as possible. He put the box of syringes up and took Sebastian's clothes and laid them on a chair in The Raven's room before he too went to sleep in his own room.

He could always go hunting for animals tomorrow.

* * *

Alright, I decided to half this chapter because there was too much to put in this one chapter...

And I'm lazy.

I'm sorry.

But, the other half of this chapter will be in the next Chapter. The chapter after that, we will here from Lucifer and hear what he has to say.

I hope you like this.

R and R please.

I would gratefully appreciate that!

I really appreciate the views, favorites, and followers.

~Vidgealz. ^_^


	6. Sebastian breaks

**A Spider's Misery**

**Disclaimer:**_IDOCK _(I Don't Own/Create Kuroshitsuji) you'll see this from now on.

**Warning****:**Something new.

"The Yellow Shinigami" = Speaking

'_The Yellow Shinigami' = Thoughts_

The Yellow Shinigami = Narrating

"_**The Yellow Shinigami**_**"** = **"**Sebastian**"** Speaks

This Changes slightly when in a **dream**/**nightmare** or **flashback**

"The Yellow Shinigami_"_ = Speaking

'The Yellow Shinigami_' _= Thoughts

_The Yellow Shinigami = Narrating_

**Thank you:** I thank all of those who read/are reading my story. You guys are awesome. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, followed, or favorite.

Thank you to…

Luixjette

Pasta Lover1

Senjuina

ShaunaMcAllister

CallMeASinner

Kitana Lunara

bocchanismine

Speaking of _bocchanismine__. _This person has given me a lovely idea on how Lucifer would take the news of War. Thank you so much, and hopefully, I will receive many more ideas from you soon.

Alright, with that said and done, let us continue our path in _A Spider's Misery_.

* * *

**[**2 days later**]**

"...eb…n"

"S…asti…"

"Seb…ian, …ak… up."

"Sebastian, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"SEBASTIAN!"

Red eyes snapped open in a flash. His body covered in a blanket of cold sweat while panting for oxygen he so desperately desires. He looks around the room franticly. Well, at least he's supposed to be in the room, and he is. However, that isn't what _he_ sees. He sees burned down buildings, lifeless trees, fire everywhere, and red sky. He sees hell and he is not taking that very lightly. Suddenly his sense of touch came back to him as he felt hands on his shoulders, holding him down with a firm grip. He quickly looks up and sees _him_.

That very man… no, _monster_ he plans to kill in the war. That smug, demonic, red eyed, long black haired, evil, bastard that took away his and his brother's beloved's family without a care in the world and made their lives a living nightmare. That very same bastard who rules over all beings in hell.

_Lucifer_.

Rage suddenly built up inside of him. His wife is dead along with his unborn child; his brother is in complete misery. Everything is Lucifer's fault! With inhumane speed that could possibly match Lucifer's own, he pinned Lucifer to the ground by straddling him and using one hand to hold both of Lucifer's hands high above his head while holding a knife with a silver blade and black handle to his throat. Sebastian's crimson eyes were flooded with waves of anguish fury. "YOU WILL DIE TODAY, LUCIFER!" Sebastian yelled as he swung his hand that was holding the blade up in the air in a striking position and was about to swing down and pierce the demon lord's heart until said demon spoke. "Sebastian, what are you doing?! I am not here to harm you! I am your brother, not your enemy!" said Lucifer as he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes.

Or was it Lucifer?

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't sound anything like him. Lucifer's voice is rough. This 'Lucifer' voice is deep and smooth, even while yelling. Sebastian hand froze in midair. He looked up into his captive's eyes and noticed that they weren't red anymore.

They were golden.

After seeing this, the background that looked like the outer lands of hell shattered like glass and disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but the room that he resides in when it was time to rest, his courters. Lucifer's form began to ripple like water as his form disappeared and his brother's form took its place. "…Claude?" he spoke as if uncertain if he was his brother or Lucifer. Realization replaced anger as it finally came to him. He was hallucinating the entire time. He released Claude's hands and lowered his hand that still carried the dangerous blade while standing up. He stepped back to let his brother stand up and sat on the edge of the bed, a little shocked.

Claude got up quickly and went over to his brother who was sitting on the bed with his head bowed and still panting. From his nightmare or almost killing the spider king, he wasn't sure. But he had to check on him, even if his life was just in danger 3 seconds ago. "Sebastian, are you alright?" He asked as he looked over his older brother in case he was injured. Claude didn't know if he harmed himself in his sleep or not. He wasn't watching his brother when he should have. He knew he shouldn't have gone to find others for the war.

The next day after Sebastian was put to sleep; he went out to go hunting for food. After his battle with 3 deer's, he was heading back to the manor when he bumped into William. His brother was going to get some shape - shifters that lived north of London to increase the slowly growing army. However, he needed their king's permission to have any of his people to join the war when they had nothing to do with it. Shinigami are rather conceded supernatural beings in a shape – shifter's eyes. The Reaper's believe they are of higher importance, due to the fact that they are a divine, in a way, than shape – shifters who are what they call _filth_. This in turn makes them hate shinigami and vice-versa. William doesn't really have problems with shape – shifters like other shinigamis do. In fact, he would actually consider them a nice race since they don't stand in the way of his work, which means he wouldn't have to fight them. But if the king were to call the entire monarchy of shape – shifters to battle him due to his dislike of William's supernatural race, that would be a different story.

He insisted to go with William even though the Shinigami said he could handle himself. He couldn't let him go and get himself killed because the northern shape – shifter's monarchy is racist against reapers (how ironic). William continually said that he would be fine, but Claude promised Sebastian he would take care and look out for him while he was asleep. He wasn't going to take any risks with his younger brother's life. After discussing it with the king, he agreed to participate. That only took about 5 hours, but it was worth it.

As William and Claude were walking back to the forest where they met each other, Claude remembered an old friend named Zaphier and his clan of werewolves. Claude saved the werewolf and his people from a crossbreed of demons and angels. For his service, the leader and he became good friends. Zaphier and his clan would help him in any way possible, even at the cost of their lives. Their location as of today is quite far from London. It would take at least a day to get there and a day to get back to London. It was a good thing demons can last a few years long without sleep. After William departed and went back to SHQ (Shinigami Head Quarters) he set out to find his friend. It didn't take long for Zaphier to agree in helping him.

However, he left his older brother unattended for 2 days, being eaten alive by his dreams of chaos, anguish, and despair. Who knows how long he was in his nightmare. It could have been days after Claude left that the raven was in his sadistic dream's clutches. It weighted heavily on the spider's heart as he felt completely guilty abandoning his charge to help the younger one, even if he was only doing what he promised.

Sebastian looked up at Claude with guilt written all over his body. He didn't mean to harm Claude, if he did at all. The hallucination felt real. "I… Claude… I almost killed you. Please forgive me." he said with shame dripping from each word he spoke. Hopefully he didn't harm him. "Sebastian, I'm fine. I'm unwounded." He said. "But are _you_ alright?" The Raven exhaled a breath of relief. If he hurt Claude, he wouldn't have forgiven himself. Not to mention the fact that William would be pissed at him. More than he already is. He'd probably have his head on his death scythe as a decoration or something.

"I believe I am." Said the red eyed demon, even though his face betrays his words. Guilt and shame was written in big bold letters on his face and in his eyes. Sebastian sighed as he lowered his head again. It was a bad idea to fall asleep. He was supposed to repent for his _sins _he committed. _'Sleeping was a mistake, if the incident this morning is any indication of that.'_ He thought but was interrupted by the spider's voice.

"Sebastian, I must apologize to you." Sebastian furrowed his eye brows and lifted his head to meet his brother's golden gaze in confusion. Why was Claude sorry? Sebastian was the one who attacked, not him. "You shouldn't apologize, for you have done nothing wrong." He replied. Claude sat down on the bed beside his brother. It was his turn to hang his head in shame. "I left you unattended while you were suffering in your nightmares. It was irresponsible and I apologize." "Claude, whatever you were doing. I am sure it needed to be done. It's quite alright." replied Sebastian.

The golden eyed man looked up at his brother with admiration. Even though he was forgiven, Claude still believes he shouldn't have, but he appreciated it nevertheless. Sebastian always forgave him whenever he was sure he did wrong or _thought_ he did wrong, even when they were younger and still human. Every single thing he did to the raven, rather if it was insults, abandonment, mental abuse, physical assaults, etc…, his brother always forgave him without a second thought.

His kindness used to mean nothing to him as a human. He was foolish as an earthling, something he wouldn't mind admitting out loud. He took what he wanted, did what he want, and acted how he wanted to. He took everything for granted; including Sebastian's love. It all meant absolutely nothing. Now, as he sits alongside his brother, it _hurts_ to have his kindness and forgiveness. It destroys him from the inside, and continues outside. Each kind act or forgiven deed from Sebastian is like a knife that repeatedly stabs him in the heart and drains him of life. He regrets every single thing he ever done to the crow demon for he didn't deserve it. If he could go back in time and stop himself from doing the deeds he did to the raven, he would take the opportunity, regardless of the consequences if it meant Sebastian and his own pain would come to a stop.

However, he can't. It is impossible for a demonic being, such as him, to go back in time. Only God could give him a chance like that and he isn't sure how the creator of everything would like it if a **demon** came into heaven and asked to go back in time. Claude's deeds will remain as an unwanted evil memory, forever stained upon his mind for him to look at and dream about. His wife's and children's death aren't the only thing he has nightmares about.

His brother also plagues his mind, almost as much as his family's demise if not more. Each nightmare brings him close to the welcoming arms of insanity, waiting for him to come home. So many nights his memories haunted him, never leaving him to be at peace. The dreams would be random. It could be of Hannah blaming him for her death, the children reminding him of his ultimate failure, Sebastian being abused by Claude's human self as well as everyone else and he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried, or **all** of them at once.

Is this what his brother was going through? The pain, the fear, the absolute sadness that no being should ever receive? And he's been going through this ever since his childhood_ human_ years?! He felt so much shame and guilt fill him he thought it might spill out and become visible. He was the cause of his brother's despair, one of the reasons why his **original** nightmares occurred. He was grateful to have a brother like Sebastian. Not many brothers can be as forgiving or kind in hell or earth. His older brother is way too kind to be a being of darkness. It was hard to believe Sebastian was a demon sometimes. How he became one is still a mystery to the arachnid king. "Thank you." said the spider lover. _'Your kindness is a gift and a curse.' _he secretly thought. Sebastian gently smiled in response.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" asked the raven. He almost completely forgot to ask. "William and I have gone North of London. There is a monarchy of shape – shifters that were willing to join us in our fight." Claude said. It was a complete success at that. The king didn't mind aiding them. They hate Lucifer just as much as shinigami. The mention of his brother William made The Crow perk up. "How is William?" he asked. He knows his brother would probably never forgive him for his actions oh so long ago, but Sebastian never stop caring for his brother. He tries to keep up with him as much as possible since the reaper won't visit let alone be in the same dimension as him. "He is fine. William insisted going by himself, but I promised you I would take care of William in your absence." said the golden eyed man. Sebastian chuckled, finding amusement in what Claude said. The Arachnid king raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so humorous in his statement. "He is still stubborn as ever." he explained. None of his memories of the reaper were fond or pleasant for that matter. But if there was one thing William was that he can remember, it was stubborn. He still is till this day, which is a good thing. It means he hasn't changed over the years.

Their brotherly moment was interrupted by a gray and white feathered pigeon that flew in through an open window. The bird landed on the nightstand Sebastian sat next to. It dropped a rolled up a piece of paper and took flight out of the window again. Sebastian picked up the paper and unrolled it, revealing a note from the person they were just discussing about, William T. Spears. But the letter wasn't sent to him. The Raven Lord handed the letter over to Claude. "It's a letter from William." he said. Claude furrowed his eye brows in confusion, wondering why his younger brother would send him a letter. Is he in some sort of trouble? He accepted the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Claude Faustus. You know why it is only addressed to you and not both of you, so please do not ask. I have a great concern I need to discuss. I would go to you personally, but of course something stupid has happened at headquarters and now I have overtime for others careless mistakes. Honestly, how can you **lose** a **death scythe**? But that's beside the point. We will meet later on today at midnight in the alley behind the bakery that is 10 minutes from where you are. As much as I don't want to see…_it_, I have no choice. So bring that _vermin_ along with you, he needs to know as well. My sincerest apologies for once again disrupting you from what you may have been doing. Sincerely, your brother, William T. Spears."

Claude noticed Sebastian slightly winced when he was called a _vermin_ and _it_. Even though he was always called a vermin by the reaper, it still hurt you know. He quickly decided to say something to stop the course of the raven's thoughts before something happen. "What importance could he be speaking of?" he asked. "It may have something to do with the war since he wanted you to bring me as well." he said as he stood up from the bed stretching a bit. He looked outside, noticing the moon was high in the sky looking back at him. _'It must be close to midnight.'_ He thought as he walked over to wear his butler jacket lays folded nicely and placed on a chair, courtesy of Claude. He reached into the right pocket of the jacket, pulled out the butler watch and opened it to see the exact time. It read 11:45, which means they have 10 minutes to reach William at their rendezvous. _'Very close to midnight indeed.'_ he thought as he turned back around towards his brother. "We have 10 minutes before midnight. If we're going to meet him at said location, it is best if we go now." he said as he headed towards his bathroom for a quick shower. When the door was closed Claude breathed a breath of relief. _'The conversation took Sebastian's thoughts and lead them in a different direction.'_ He thought as he went downstairs to wait for his brother at the front door.

Little did he know that he was wrong. Sebastian was having another headache as Claude walked down the stairs towards the front doors.

* * *

The two demons ran outside and took to the rooftops and in the shadows to stay out of sight incase others were still out and about at the dead of night. Sebastian wore his usual butler outfit that consists of a white dress shirt, black jacket, black tie, white gloves, and black socks and shoes. Claude wore something similar to Sebastian's suit, only he didn't wear a white dress shirt but a black one and no gloves. Leap after leap, rooftop after rooftop, and sprint after sprint they made their way to their location that there brother suggested who was already there waiting on them.

They were almost there, but suddenly Sebastian felt something. It was like someone or something decreased his energy level, making him kneel down on one knee and clutch at his chest with his head down as he felt weak. "Ngh…" he grunted as he slightly began to pant. This made Claude also stop a little ahead of him. "Sebastian, are you alright?" he asked, however his question wasn't answered as the raven tried to understand what was going on. The weakness he was feeling was very powerful. So powerful, it almost made him pass out. He just awoke from slumber not too long ago, so he shouldn't be fatigued. He felt something constantly pushing his mind. Either way he felt it and it made him feel highly uncomfortable and weak. _'I don't understand.'_ He thought weakly.

But then suddenly, the pushing stopped and his energy returned to him. Blinking in surprised, he slow stood up again. Sebastian panted slightly from what recently happened. One minute he's weak, the next he's fine. What the hell is going on? Claude was concerned as well. "Sebastian? What happened?" he asked. "I… I don't know. I was feeling very weak and something was pushing inside of my mind. Now I feel fine." he replied. He shook his head slightly to get the last of the feeling out of him as he began to walk again. "Let's continue forward. We don't want to have William waiting too long for us. Whatever it was, it's gone." _'…for now.'_ he thought as he and Claude took sprint again. The spider demon decided to let it go until they reach the manor on their way back.

* * *

The two demonic brothers jumped off the rooftops and landed gracefully in the alley where they see their younger brother leaning against a wall with his head lowered. Lime green eyes looked up as he heard the people he was waiting for land on the ground. Claude stood facing William with Sebastian only a few inches behind him. "Hello Claude, once again I apologize for bringing you out here." said William. "It's quite alright William." The spider replied. The black haired shinigami turned his head slightly to see Sebastian who was staring at the ground. The Raven already knew William is agitated that he was here looking at him with his eyes that the reaper hate so much will only agitate William even more. "Vermin." William said with disgust in the word.

Sebastian's right eye twitched, his vision blurred a little, and he clinched his jaw to keep from yelling as he hides his agony when another headache bursts through his mind, signaling that another crack has formed itself upon the black wall. _'This was the worst one yet.'_ he thought, but he must ignore this for the moment. He nodded his head in reply to William. "Hello, William." he greeted back softly. William raised an eyebrow slightly. Sebastian seems a little bit more down than usual. Did something happen that he doesn't know of? _'But why do I care?'_ he mentally asked himself, a little surprised that his thoughts were about that demon. But his thoughts were interrupted by Claude.

"What was it that you desired to discuss with us?" he asked. "There has been a meeting with the higher-ups. They have informed all leaders of every Shinigami dispatch branches that a lot of demons have escaped from hell and movements of souls have followed them in enormous amounts. We don't know what they are planning, not as of yet. Nothing has happened, but we are still concerned." he said. Claude was pondering on what could possibly be their plan, and who is behind it all. "Do you think its Lucifer behind it all?" he asked. "It is most likely possibility, since he might know about the war." William thought as he too pondered. "But what is his goal with souls if not to eat them or collect them?" he asked mostly to himself. Claude turned towards Sebastian who was also leaning against after his headache subsided. He felt slightly tired from it. Headaches can really wear you out, you know. Claude, however, was unaware of this.

"Sebastian, what do you think could be Lucifer's plan with the souls?" he asked. The Raven folded his arms in concentration. Lucifer isn't one who just let's souls leave hell because they asked him nicely. If he's not putting them in agony, then he's using them for something else. The only other thing he could possibly do with a soul is… Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as realization hit him. He turned his head towards Claude and William. "There is only one thing he could possibly have planned for souls that he isn't torturing." He said to both of his brothers, capturing both of their attentions. "What would that be?" asked Claude. "I am 90% sure this is correct, but the only thing he could possibly do with souls, other than destroying them, is turning them into demons." he said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on now that he doesn't feel tired anymore. (Leaning against walls is awesome.)

This surprised both William and Claude. This is not good. With that amount of souls turned into demons and under Lucifer's rule, he would definitely have the upper hand in war. William sighed. His job is going to be a lot harder than ever before due to Lucifer's plan. More contracts will form and more demons will roam the earth, making it harder for him and his supernatural race to do their jobs as reapers. They are already unstaffed, with this many demonic beings forming, the death of the shinigami's really surly increase. His anger quickly began to rise as he began to massage his temples.

"Damn it. This is troublesome. The blasted demons will make our jobs more complicated than it already is." he said in frustration. This is all Sebastian's fault! He and whoever along with him, before he brought the matter of war to Claude and himself, just had to go to war. They couldn't have just been tortured and laid there in their misery and despair as demons were meant to do. I mean it's their fault that they're down there. If they didn't do the opposite of what God said, they wouldn't be down there in the first place. (As the saying goes: If you don't want to do the **time**, don't do the **crime**.) Sebastian has once again caused him trouble. His rant has been interrupted by that vermin's voice. "William, calm down. It may not be as bad as yo-" Sebastian was cut off by his brother's anger. "It is as bad as I think! This is your fault. I am not surprised that you have once again caused me some sort of trouble." He said with anger leaking from each word that he speaks. Claude, on the other hand, doesn't like the way William is blaming Sebastian. "William, how is it Sebastian's fault?" he asked as he looked at his younger brother. "All he had to do was just be tortured like he was supposed to do and none of this would be happening! He was sent down there to pay for his deeds, and all because he doesn't like it he decides to go to war!" he yelled in anger. He's not really yelling at Claude, but at Sebastian.

"William!" Claude yelled in anger as well as surprise. He can't believe what he's hearing. Does he not know what the raven has been through? Does he not see the pain that radiates from his body? Does he not know of what he lost all to the man Lucifer? This was absurd! Sebastian also furrowed his eye brows in anger and confusion as he looked at his youngest brother. Why would he possibly sit there and let Lucifer have _fun_ with him? "William, I-" but once again he was cut off. "I don't want to hear anything from you! Why do you make things so complicated, vermin?!" he yelled ignoring Sebastian's eye twitch. The twitch was worse and so was the headache. The crow clinched his jaw again to stifle a scream of agony as he stood on his own two feet. Claude had just about enough of William's behavior. "William, he is going to war against Lucifer because of his and my own loss. He is going through pain just like I am." He said, trying to reason and silently apologizing to Sebastian for stating his past without his permission, although it seems he didn't mind. "And what did he lose? A soul to eat?" William said not believing that the man, who murdered his father and mother, loss anything. Claude sighed. William is being quite unreasonable late at night. "No, he actually (almost) had a family. A human wife that loved him for who he was and a baby that wasn't born due to Lucifer." He said, hoping that William would let up on Sebastian for once. But this is William we're talking about.

"What? I can't possibly see why she would be married to _him_ of all people." William insulted Sebastian. The Raven winced as he felt another headache pile on top of the one that didn't subside yet, sending unbearable pain towards his skull. But he refuses to give in. But before he could say something to calm William down, Claude stepped in again. "William, stop it!" he yelled in anger. How dare he say such insulting things? "No, Claude. He needs to hear this!" he said turning his head towards Sebastian who was slightly sweating on his forehead from the headaches and cracking noises he's hearing in his head. _'Oh no.'_ Claude thought, having a bad feeling about this.

"You are a repulsive being." said the reaper.

Sebastian winces, the pain increases.

"I'm surprised Lucifer himself hasn't killed you yet. But then again he was probably doing us all a favor by not killing you and keeping you down there!" said the reaper

Pain increases as Sebastian's hands grip both sides of his head hoping to stop the pain and clinches his jaw even more.

"William, stop this!" Claude yelled noticing that Sebastian was in pain again but was ignored. _'The wall must be cracking again. This isn't good.'_ He thought cautiously.

"Your child was lucky it was killed. It doesn't have to live a life being harmed by others because his father is a **monster**!" the reaper said.

The pain increased, Sebastian held his head tighter as he grunted in pain. "Ahrgn!"

"And your poor wife. You think she accepted you for who you are? I doubt that highly! She probably pitied you! Just like everyone else." He said.

The pain increases. The cracking noises increases in volume and images of the cracking black wall began to flash in and out of his vision. "William p-please. Stop!" he begged but was also ignored.

"And when she realized she had made a mistake in showing you **affection**, she decided to stop herself permanently. In other words…" William said.

"William, I'm begging you." Sebastian said pleadingly.

"William! Stop!" Claude yelled. But both brothers were ignored.

"Your wife practically **begged** Lucifer to kill her!" yelled the reaper.

The pain smashed into Sebastian's head in maximum overdrive as he sank to both of his knees and screamed into the night sky in pure agony. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!". The scream echoed throughout London. Flashes of the wall came in and out faster than ever before, the pain was making him want to smash his own skull open. The cracking noises became louder and louder. And then, it happened.

The wall shattered.

Sebastian's began to feel something push forward in his mind again. But this time he can't stop it. He clutches his head tighter as his eyes widened in pure agony. Oh dear gosh, this hurts. He leaned forward with his head bent screaming for the pain to stop. "AHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! AHHHRGGGG!" His screams were tearing Claude up inside. "Sebastian!" he said as he ran towards his fallen brother. The second presence in his mind was too strong. He can't hold it back, and Claude's about to get hurt. He must warn him! "C-Claude! S-Stay away!" he said as his eyes began to change. Instead of red irises surrounded by white, it is now dark red irises surrounded by black. However, Claude couldn't see that due to the raven's head being lowered. Claude stopped right in front of Sebastian, concerned. Is he too late? "Sebastian, let me help you." He said trying to reason. "No. Claude, it's too d-dangerous. Please don't come any closer. Don't touch me. AH!" He screamed as the creature continued to take over. Short red lines began to make their way from Sebastian's bottom eye lids and in their wake it burned so much. He wanted to let tears seep out but the creature wouldn't allow it. "Sebastian." Claude said in sadness as his brother continued to struggle. He put his hand on Sebastian's head to try to soothe him.

That was a very big mistake.

"_**I said don't touch me!**_**"** came the very dangerous demonic voice as Claude was punched, making him fly into a wall which crumbled around him. "Claude!" William yelled. Only too have his attention snatched by two figures on the rooftops where Claude and Sebastian jumped down from. They were both wearing black robes with black pants underneath, black shoes, black gloves, and a black hood over their heads. _'Lovely, Lucifer's men decided the perfect time to show up.'_ He thought bitterly as he summoned his scythe to his side. "We are here to crush, kill, and destroy anyone who dares to go against Lucifer, and those who they are associated with the criminals will also be killed." Said the glowing green eyed demon that was on the left of the glowing orange eyed demon. Claude stood back up from the impact and noticed the two demons on the roofs. "We have company." said William as he took battle stance. Claude also took battle stance, ready for the two of them two strike even though he was pretty pissed off with William. As soon as the two figures were about to attack, they heard a chuckle.

A rather dark chuckle.

It started off as a few soft giggles and quickly turned into an insane, evil, demonic laugh. Everyone looked towards where the sound was coming from. The being it was coming from shocked Claude and William. The two figures on the rooftops were stunned into stillness, a little bit afraid of the being. The laughter was coming from Sebastian who was standing up looking directly at Lucifer's men with an insane fang grin. That was when Claude finally got a look at Sebastian's face and noticed that his eyes changed. This is not good. Before anyone even realized what had happened, Sebastian leaped into the air and landed behind one of the figures. The figure turned to defend itself from Sebastian but was too late. Sebastian stabbed his hand into the orange eyed demons chest, grabbed his heart and yanked it out laughing as he did so. The orange eyed demon fell of the roof completely dead with a gigantic hole in his chest.

The other one tried to flee but slammed him into the rooftop. Sebastian grabbed one of the green eyed demons legs and tore it off slowly, relishing in the screams the demon was making. He then repeated the same thing to his other leg. The demon still tried to get away, which Sebastian found funny. So he grabbed one of his victim's arms and tore it off more slowly than he did to his legs and did the same to the other. The howls of pain made him close his eyes in pleasure. He then decided to pick up the heart he tore from the other demon and stuffed it in the green eyed demons mouth. Then, to put the demon out of his misery, he ripped his head off and tossed it to the side. He laughed even more, feeling pleased with himself as his brothers stared at him with wide eyes. He looked down at Claude and William with a dangerous glint in his eyes and an insane grin planted on his face. He jumped down from the roof tops, directly in front of his brothers loving the looks on their faces. He can smell the fear rolling off of them.

"_**Hello there.**__**"**_ He greeted as if nothing happened. _**"**__**I don't actually have a name. But I suppose you could call me…**__**"**_ he paused as he looked at his body and then looked back up at Claude and William with a huge grin on his face as he finished _**"**__**… Sebastian.**__**"**_

* * *

[In Hell]

Lucifer slammed his black glass of blood down on his table, quite pissed off with two certain demons. His own minions are now trying to go to war against him. This is absurd! He is Lord Lucifer, King of hell. Demons can't just call war on him as if they were playing battleship. But now that he thinks about it, this could be of some fun. _'I am rather bored. Perhaps a quick little battle with these idiots will be entertaining.'_ He thought as he looked at his reflection in the blood he was drinking. He smirked. "You two idiots have no idea what you're getting involved with. And when I'm done with you, you would do anything to come back to me on my good side. Oh you will pay. You will pay dearly." he thought as he laughed manically and threw cup of blood into the fire place.

* * *

End of Chapter

Wow that took forever. This chapter is a bit , it seems Sebastian has been pushed off the edge by William. But is that going to be troublesome for them? And Lucifer knows about the war but seems fine with it as he plans for something quite evil to happen. Well now, things have gotten interesting.

Chapter 7: "Sebastian loses his temper! The secret about their parents being revealed to William by "Sebastian", why Claude didn't tell him about it when he also knew, a hint towards another secret that may just ruin everything if revealed. Also, some more Hell scenes.

R&R please

I would love it and gratefully appreciate it.

Your lazy author: Vidgealz C. Valvatore.


	7. Author's Note

_**Author Note.**_

I am sorry everybody. Please don't be mad. I have a lot to do and high school is giving me homework left and right, I have a headache the size of planet Earth, and now I'm sick with a fever (I _assume_ it's a fever. I feel too terrible to know what it is!). Believe me, I hate myself too. But I thought I should let you know. I don't want you guys to think that I just abandoned the story or that I'm having a lazy moment. Your lazy author is actually having a hard time here. I will upload another chapter as soon as possible. Please, show me some love.

Your lazy Author:

~ Vidgealz


End file.
